Curtains
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. A veces no importa cuánto ames a alguien, ese amor no es correspondido. O a lo mejor esa persona no puede… en este momento. TH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo uno

Suavemente, estas cortinas de color marfil se levantan y bajan en la brisa. Como no duermo, las miro cada noche, cada mañana, estudiando el juego de la luz exterior al filtrarse. Conozco la hora del día y la noche mejor que cualquier hombre de montaña, viajero, vagabundo o astrónomo.

Esto siempre está tan silencioso... todo lo opuesto a mi habitación, dónde la oscuridad succiona todo el color y en lugar de cortinas tengo aburridas persianas, y debo cerrar bien la ventana porque el perro del vecino _nunca_ deja de ladrar y la luz de la calle entra de forma cegadora.

Nada de eso me mantiene despierta -el insomnio permanece igualmente-, pero me pone de los nervios y cierro la ventana para dejarlo fuera. Y luego, como no tiene sentido, me marcho; incluso aunque cada noche decido que evitaré llamar a Edward y pedirle que me recoja al final de la calle para llevarme a su casa.

Cada noche tomo la determinación de quedarme en casa y cada noche decido marcharme.

Aquí, en el dormitorio de colores naturales de Edward -crema, tostado, beige y madera- todo parece un sueño (aunque no puedo soñar) y dulce (aunque su negativa a tocarme es amarga).

Él se mueve, y el colchón se hunde y las sábanas crujen y yo contengo el aliento, preguntándome si -por error- me tocará, aunque solo sea un roce de los dedos. Pero no lo hace -incluso dormido tiene cautela- y yo exhalo decepcionada.

Estoy acostumbrada, pero aun así.

Me pregunto cómo se sentiría si supiera que he pasado toda la noche despierta, vigilando su sueño. Encantada por la forma en que sus cortinas bailan con languidez, en que se hinchan y ondean como velas de un barco pirata o las caderas de una bailarina de danza del vientre. ¿Me pediría que me marchara o me llevaría a casa? ¿Rodaría los ojos y se daría la vuelta, de la forma en que lo hizo la primera noche cuando malinterpreté su amabilidad por algo más y le cogí la mano a modo de inocente invitación?

Mi padre se pondría de un tono morado de desengaño e instinto homicida si supiera que paso cada noche en la cama de este chico. El hecho de que estas cortinas son un bálsamo para mi alma o que Edward tiene una estricta política de no-tocar, no significaría nada para él.

Cuando las cortinas de color marfil brillan lilas y el débil piar de un pájaro se escucha al borde del amanecer, le despierto con un golpecito en el pie y él me lleva de vuelta al final de mi somnolienta calle, y yo trepo descalza por el anciano roble -robusto y firme, y colocado estratégicamente ante la ventana de mi habitación. Me meto entre mis frías sábanas poco usadas y entonces, _solo entonces_ , tengo el sueño suficiente para quedarme dormida.

Mi padre llama firme pero respetuosamente a mi puerta una hora más tarde y yo salgo de las (ahora) calientes mantas, borracha de sueño y sedienta de más. Si hubiera alguna manera -cualquier otra manera- de conseguir descansar, la usaría con gusto. Pero, en estos momentos, no tengo nada.

En dieciséis horas podré volver a la habitación de Edward, a mis cortinas y a nuestro ritual nocturno del que él no es consciente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez con mi nueva traducción. Esta es un poco más dramática que la anterior.

¡Espero que os guste!

Por el momento... ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo dos

Bostezando, meto las piernas en las frías sábanas de Edward, temblando porque ha llegado el otoño y el aire fuera es fresco. A veces veo débiles tonos rojos tiñendo las puntas de las hojas todavía verdes y noto la ausencia de nubes en el cielo -no, ni una, porque el frío está llegando.

Edward está leyendo. Se humedece el dedo ausentemente y pasa la página -el crujido del papel es el único sonido de la habitación. No dejo de pensar en llevar un libro conmigo, pero mi propósito al ir es descansar, no leer, así que nunca llevo nada más que a mí misma.

―¿Qué? ―murmura, examinando la página con la mirada.

―¿Qué? ―repito, bajando más entre las mantas.

―Me estás mirando, ―señala, todavía leyendo. O fingiendo hacerlo.

―No lo hago.

―Sí lo haces, ―dice, y la irritación finalmente colorea su tono de voz.

―¿Por qué me traes siquiera aquí? ―pregunto, intentando mantener la desesperación fuera de mi voz.

―¿Por qué me pides que lo haga? ―argumenta, pareciendo oscuramente divertido.

―N-No lo sé. ―Suspiro―. Duermo mejor.

―Eso espero, ―dice resoplando.

―Ólvidalo, ―susurro, apartando las mantas y poniéndome rápidamente de pie. Vuelvo a ponerme mi jersey e introduzco los pies en mis chanclas, atrapada en una auto-crítica por no haber llevado un calzado mejor.

―¿Qué? ¿Te vas andando a casa? ―se burla―. ¿A estas horas?

―Eres un imbécil, ―digo, deshaciéndome de las cálidas lágrimas que se acumulan tras mis párpados―. A veces te odio.

―No me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para odiarme, ―dice, sin moverse de su sitio.

Ignorándolo, salgo de su habitación, enfadada pero en silencio, y pasando por delante de las habitaciones de sus padres y su hermana. Bajo por el pasillo y después las escaleras, cruzo el vestíbulo y salgo por la puerta, instándole mentalmente a venir tras mí, a perseguirme, a llevarme de vuelta.

Treinta y dos minutos después entro en mi jardín, helada y más cansada de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, me niego a llorar.

La temprana llamada-despertador de Charlie es ignorada y, en su lugar, me doy la vuelta agotada y apagada. Vuelve cuando no salgo, entrando lentamente en mi habitación.

―¿Bella?

―Hoy no, papá. No me siento muy bien.

Él se aclara la garganta, despeinándome con la mano en un gesto extrañamente afectuoso.

―Vale, avisaré a la escuela.

―Gracias, ―murmuro contra la almohada.

Unos minutos después, la casa tiembla con la fuerza de la puerta principal cerrándose. Escucho como el coche patrulla de Charlie arranca y deja el camino de entrada, antes de caer en un incómodo sueño.

El incesante sonido de mi teléfono me despierta.

―¿Hola? ―digo con voz rasposa.

―¿Puedes dejarme entrar? Está lloviendo, ―pregunta Edward a través de la estática.

Pensando que debería dejar que se congelase, me pongo una camiseta más grande sobre mi pijama para que no se me marquen los pezones y voy al piso de abajo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué? ―repite él, frunciendo también el ceño―. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no has ido a clase?

―¿Y por qué te importa siquiera?

―Me importa, solo que no de la forma que te importa a ti. ―Se encoge de hombros.

―Estoy mala. ―Le doy la espalda y voy a la cocina a por café.

―Entonces no puedes venir esta noche, ―dice―. Mañana tenemos un partido importante y no quiero ponerme malo.

―Muchas gracias, ―murmuro―. De todas formas no quiero ir.

―Creí que no podías dormir aquí, ―dice.

Me encojo de hombros, echándole leche a mi café.

―Pídeselo al vaquero, ―dice, a medio salir por la puerta otra vez.

―¿Qué? ―Estoy malditamente cansada de sus mierdas crípticas.

―Mi vecino, Jasper Hale.

―¿Que le pida qué? ―suelto, siguiéndole al porche.

―Que te recoja más tarde.

―Ni siquiera le conozco, ―contesto, preguntándome porqué sigo hablando con aquél idiota.

―Apenas me conoces a mí. ―Sonríe satisfecho, deslizándose en el asiento delantero de su coche.

Desearía no conocerle nada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, quiero responder a algo que me habéis preguntado prácticamente todas. Sí, la historia tiene final feliz, pero no va a ser fácil llegar ahí.

Dicho esto... ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el finde.

-Bells :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **Nota importante al final.**

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo tres

Edward y yo tomamos consciencia el uno del otro el verano después de octavo. Vivíamos en lados opuestos del pueblo; él iba a la escuela privada, mientras que yo había ido a la pública toda mi vida. Mi hermana mayor, Rose, conoció a su hermano mayor, Emmett, una noche en una hoguera y fueron inseparables desde el principio.

Estaba acostumbrada a la fascinación que todos sentían con Rose. Ella era la chica más bonita que había visto jamás y, para empeorarlo más, también era la mejor hermana que podría pedir. Quería odiarla; me molestaba su amabilidad -su gusto por ayudar, amar, ser compasiva y preocuparse por la gente. Era como una leona -fiera, leal y protectora... pero adorable con aquellos a los que amaba -sobre todo conmigo.

Emmett también era hermoso, de oro por dentro y por fuera. Sabía que él tenía un hermano y una hermana pequeños, pero no los conocí hasta la húmeda noche de agosto en que Em y Rose salieron y no volvieron a casa. Nuestros padres llamaron a los suyos alrededor de las tres de la mañana; la hora de llegada de Rose era la una y media y ella nunca la eludía, así que obviamente algo iba mal.

Tenían razón.

La camioneta negra de Emmett fue descubierta a un lado de la carretera con las llaves en el contacto, y el bolso de Vera Bradley de Rose había sido vaciado en el asiento del pasajero.

Hubo partidas de búsqueda durante días y noches y más días, pero nunca encontraron a mi hermana y tampoco al hermano de Edward. Todos los celos que había sentido, lo que me había molestado que me quisiera y que fuera tan malditamente santurrona que entendía realmente porqué yo me sentía cómo lo hacía... todo cayó sobre mí, asfixiándome hasta que no pude respirar.

Cerca de noviembre, mi madre admitió que había perdido el rumbo y se mudó. Charlie y ella ni siquiera rompieron; quedaban a menudo, pero no podía soportar estar en la casa en que había estado cuando Rose se perdió y mi padre no podía soportar la idea de marcharse. Yo me quedé en el medio, ni aquí ni allí, sintiéndome olvidada y perdida yo también.

Al ser oficial de policía y el padre de una chica perdida, a Charlie le consumió tanto el caso que se olvidó de que tenía otra hija. Cada día, yo llegaba a una casa vacía y a menudo hasta cenaba sola.

Conocí a Edward y Alice en esos días, días y noches y más días teñidos de desesperación y devastación dónde todo era oscuro y feo y siempre me dolía el estómago. Imágenes violentas de lo que le podría haber pasado a mi hermosa hermana pasaban sin parar por mi mente, burlándose de mí y preocupándome, produciéndome pesadillas hasta que perdí la habilidad de dormir bien.

Si Rose había sido la chica más hermosa, entonces Edward era fácilmente el chico más guapo que había visto en la vida real. Era tan alarmantemente guapo que dolía, y yo me odiaba por fijarme en su aspecto cuando nuestras familias se estaban viniendo abajo -disolviéndose en el dolor y la pérdida. Él era educado, aunque tenía la mirada un poco muerta y caminaba por ahí vacío.

Alice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me explicó que Edward adoraba a su hermano mayor y era el que peor estaba llevando su desaparición.

Era, según ella, solo una fracción de lo que había sido.

Una noche, mientras Charlie hablaba con los Cullen en su cocina, pasé sin rumbo ante la habitación de Edward, nerviosa y confundida, cuando me llegó su esencia. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, liando lo que parecía un porro del tamaño de un bate de baseball. Escuchó mi grito ahogado y me invitó a entrar con un movimiento de la mano, pidiéndome que echara el cerrojo a la puerta tras de mí.

Después de fumarse la mayor parte del porro, se volvió calmado e introspectivo, y muy honesto. Confesó que siempre había amado a Rose; desde el momento en que Em la llevó a casa, se enamoró. Me sentí incómoda ahí sentada mientras él se ponía romántico, estúpido y colocado y describiendo la perfección de Rose.

No le vi durante casi un año, y entonces vino al instituto de Forks. Había suspendido en la escuela privada y se estaba rebajando al nivel del resto de nosotros. Al tener el vínculo que teníamos, nuestra atracción fue instantánea; pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que para él era diferente que para mí. Cuando compartí con él que no había estado durmiendo bien, me invitó a pasar la noche, sintiendo que una madre ausente, un padre adicto al trabajo y una hermana probablemente muerta me habían dejado sola y sintiéndome abandonada.

Contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me depilé y me aseguré de oler bien, vibrando de anticipación mientras bajaba por el árbol y cruzaba la calle hasta dónde su coche me esperaba en las sombras. En su casa, él se puso el pijama y nos metimos bajo las mantas con pasmosa sencillez.

Fui a cogerle la mano en un gesto amistoso -uno que podría haber explicado fácilmente debido a nuestra desafortunada conexión- pero él vio a través de mí, frunciendo el ceño antes de rodar los ojos y luego dándose la vuelta, apartándose de mí.

Mi fracturado corazón se rompió un poco más aquella noche y siguió erosionándose en las siguientes. Al menos, su dormitorio me calmaba bastante, aunque el sueño seguía sin querer tener nada que ver conmigo, y me acostumbré a la falta de interés de Edward.

Incluso cuando su actitud hacia mí se hizo completamente fría y distante y empezó a tratarme sutilmente mal, me quedé, aceptando la pequeña fuente de consuelo que encontraba en su cama, con sus ligeras cortinas y los silenciosos árboles en el exterior.

* * *

Hola!

Dos cosas antes de nada. Primero una pregunta que me habéis hecho: el fic tiene 25 capítulos, sin epílogo. En segundo lugar, antes de que empecéis a romperos la cabeza con lo que ha pasado con Rose y Emmett (creedme, yo lo hice)... esta historia no va de eso, va de cómo Edward y Bella sanan sus heridas; lo que significa que **en ningún momento de la historia se aclara lo que ha pasado realmente**. Así que podéis elegir lo que queráis, están muertos, los tienen secuestrados en alguna parte o simplemente decidieron escaparse juntos y están vivos y felices en alguna parte... lo que más os guste. Pero porfa, no me preguntéis qué ha sucedido con ellos porque no tengo la respuesta.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Espero también que se haya aclarado un poco la relación que tienen Edward y Bella.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

-Bells :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo cuatro

El agua está ya casi fría, pero me da demasiada pereza estirar la mano y abrir otra vez el agua caliente. En su lugar, muevo el trasero hacia delante para poder sumergir más mi cuerpo, sin que quede por encima del agua más que mis brillantes rodillas, pechos y cara.

La casa de Edward tiene la cama y las cortinas, pero la mía tiene la bañera perfecta -el único lugar en el que realmente disfruto de estar sola.

Si me sintiera suicida, este sería el lugar que elegiría para El Fin, pero no es así; es imposible estar tan deprimida cuando simplemente estás... congelada por dentro.

Los baños calientes ayudan con esto; tienden a derretir incluso el más frío de los humores. Me siento humana, más yo misma, después de largos baños.

Sin embargo, la paz nunca dura.

Mi teléfono suena desde el otro lado del baño y levanto mi cuerpo arrugado, con restos de jabón deslizándose por mi estómago. Quitando el tapón del desagüe con los dedos de los pies, cojo mi toalla y piso con cuidado la alfombra, tomándome mi tiempo. Si el teléfono deja de sonar y empieza otra vez, entonces es Edward.

Puede.

Me he envuelto mi pelo (que necesita un corte) en una toalla y estoy entrando desnuda en mi habitación cuando empieza a sonar en mi mano.

―Hola.

―¿Por qué no contestas?

―Acabo de contestar, ―respondo secamente.

―¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

―Estaba en la bañera.

―Aun así podrías haber contestado...

―¿Qué pasa, Edward? ―Suspiro, sin sentirme de humor para esto.

¿Hasta la semana pasada? Su voz hacía que el estómago me diera un salto. Ahora solo me pone tensa y ansiosa, haciendo que tuviera una rara sensación de temor.

Me recuerda a cómo me sentí cuando se perdieron.

―¿Todavía estás enferma? ―pregunta.

―Nunca he estado enferma.

―¿Por qué dijiste que lo estabas?

―Estoy harta de ti. ―Hago una pausa, mirándome en el espejo que está tras la puerta de mi habitación.

Tengo un buen cuerpo. Me pregunto porqué Edward nunca lo ha notado.

―Eres una perra, ―dice con calma.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo tiro a mi cama, dónde empieza a sonar otra vez. Para tras varios minutos y exhalo aliviada. Los teléfonos que no paran de sonar me estresan mucho, pero me niego a apagarlo. No le permito tener ese tipo de control sobre mí.

Más tarde, en el supermercado, me encuentro con Alice.

―Bella. ―Sonríe, sinceramente feliz de verme.

Yo también me siento feliz de verla; realmente la quiero y echo de menos pasar tiempo con ella.

Mis visitas al hogar de los Cullen no siempre han sido a medianoche y limitadas a la habitación de Edward. Solía acabar allí, pero también pasaba tiempo con Alice en su habitación, hablando. Sin embargo, cuanto más me encaprichaba de su hermano, menos me interesaba conversar.

Me arrepiento de ello.

Empezamos a caminar con nuestros carritos de la compra uno al lado del otro y brillando en la luz artificial.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―pregunta.

―Bien. ―Me encojo de hombros, sin necesidad de endulzarlo. Si hay alguien que lo entiende completamente, esa es Alice―. ¿Y tú?

Su cara adquiere calidez con una brillante sonrisa e inclina la cabeza.

―La verdad es que he conocido a alguien... va a tu escuela.

―¿Quién?

―Jasper Hale...

El nombre me suena.

―¿El vaquero? ―digo sin pensar.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

―¿Te ha dicho algo Edward?

Me estremezco, cogiéndola las manos.

―¡No! Quiero decir, no ha dicho nada malo. Él solo... le ha mencionado. En realidad me dijo que le llamara, pero no sabía quién era.

―Es un imbécil, ―sisea Alice―. No cree que debería salir con él, así que, por supuesto, va e intenta vendértelo...

―Olvidale; es miserable, triste y patético, ―digo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Pero me alegro por ti. Buscaré a Jasper en la escuela.

―No tiene pérdida, ―dice riendo. Estamos en el pasillo de los cereales―. No lleva sombrero de vaquero ni nada, pero sí que parece un vaquero.

Tras coger una caja de cereales para mi padre y otra para mí, camino en silencio junto a Alice mientras la escucho hablar con su suave voz. A veces, solo escuchar es calmante.

―Deberías venir a casa, ―dice, deteniendo su carrito.

―Definitivamente no. Creo que odio a tu hermano.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta, con expresión inquisitiva―. La verdad es que creía que te gustaba.

―Me gustaba, pero es muy raro. Un segundo es dulce y al siguiente todo un imbécil.

Ella asiente.

―Bueno, es un asco. A lo mejor yo podría ir a verte.

―Eso me gustaría, ―digo, y nos damos un abrazo de despedida.

Pienso que eso ha estado bien mientras cargo mis compras en mi camioneta. Normal. Me siento como una adolescente normal.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, respondo.

―¿Sí, Edward?

―Siento haberte llamado perra, ―dice―. No eres una perra.

―Lo sé. ―Asiento, girando la llave en el contacto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me está encantando la acogida que está teniendo esta historia.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el sábado.

-Bells :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo cinco

Hoy prefiero botas a zapatillas porque, no solo hace un frío de muerte, también está lloviendo.

Puedo con la bajada de temperatura; es la lluvia añadida lo que no soporto. Dame frío seco o calor húmedo, pero no esto.

―¿Ya has comido, Edward? ―Mi madre sale al vestíbulo, dónde me estoy poniendo una cazadora.

―Sí, mamá. Estoy listo, ―digo. Ella es la única constante de mi vida -ella y mi padre- su sonrisa es como un bálsamo para las heridas. Algún día me casaré con alguien como ella; cuando salga de este pueblo de mierda, y me aleje de la monotonía y la mediocridad.

Lo que no dice mucho de mí, porque yo también nací aquí.

―Abrígate, ―dice, abrazándome con fuerza y pasando brevemente los dedos por mi pelo―. Oh, he invitado a Bella y a su padre a cenar, ¿vale? Recuérdaselo en la escuela.

Mis ojos se cierran por voluntad propia, porque eso es precisamente lo que no me veo con fuerzas de afrontar hoy.

Maldición.

―Sí, vale, ―digo tranquilamente. Es importante que me contenga hasta que me gradúe. Ella imagina ver mejoras en mi actitud, cree que estoy por el buen camino para la sanación, pero simplemente he mejorado en controlar mis emociones, en bloquear el dolor.

Es más sencillo fumármelo, esnifarlo, dormilo, follármelo.

Mi coche está helado y ahora mi pelo está mojado; lo sacudo con fuerza cuando estoy dentro, dejando gotas por todas partes y poniendo la calefacción al máximo. Mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje en mi bolsillo y lo saco mientras empiezo a salir del camino de entrada.

Tanya.

Sonrío porque lo estaba esperando.

Giro a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha y conduzco hasta su casa para recogerla. Debía de estar mirando por la ventana porque sale hasta mi coche en cuanto llego. Y lleva una falda, por el amor de Dios.

¿Una falda? ¿Con este tiempo?

Pero es preciosa, y algo seguro, así que simplemente digo hola cuando ella dice hola y mantengo un ojo en sus piernas y otro en la carretera.

―¿En la hora de la comida? ―dice como despedida cuando nos separamos junto a mi taquilla.

―Sip. ―Asiento, mirándole el culo un segundo cuando se da la vuelta y se marcha. La presidenta de clase y animadora jefe, lista para reinar otro día en el instituto de Forks.

Cojo mis libros para la primera y la segunda hora, y miro por el abarrotado pasillo justo a tiempo para ver a Mike Newton susurrarle algo a Bella al oído.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, río un poco. Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir.

Incluso desde donde estoy puedo verla sonrojarse y reír por lo que sea que él le está diciendo, mientras el dedo de él roza la piel que se ve sobre sus vaqueros. Ella levanta la mirada y me ve, y yo aparto la mía.

No necesito darle ninguna razón para conectar conmigo, ya no.

Nuestra relación es rara. Ella es bastante bonita, pero no es Rosalie.

Con absoluta vividez puedo recordar la noche en que Emmett trajo a la hija mayor de los Swan a casa para conocer a la familia. Casi me corrí en los pantalones al verla: suave pelo rubio, largo y marcando el camino hasta su trasero; las tetas más perfectas que he visto, con sus pezones adivinándose a través del sujetador y la camiseta. Tuve que esconder mi erección toda la noche, excusándome pronto de la mesa para poder hacerme una paja en la ducha antes de acostarme.

Estuvieron juntos bastante tiempo y llegamos a conocerla de la misma forma que los Swan llegaron a conocer a Emmett. Sabía que tenía una hermana pequeña -la mencionaba mucho- y sabía que a ella le parecía que sería bonito que nos liáramos, pero yo no estaba interesado.

Cuando Em y ella desaparecieron, nuestra casa se derrumbó una temporada, pero obviamente no había sido algo tan malo como lo que sucedió en casa de los Swan. Conocí a la hermana pequeña de Rosalie, Bella, aunque no de la forma en que Rose había querido que nos conociéramos... Aun así, nos conocimos y teníamos cosas horribles en común y, cuando vi lo sola que estaba, la acogí. Nos llevábamos bien -ella era diferente a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela; anhelaba tener una relación cercana con alguien sin sentir atracción y sentía que lo nuestro podía ser así.

Estuvimos bien hasta la primera noche que la llevé a dormir.

Intentó cogerme la mano y, aunque podría haber sido para consolarme, no era así. Le eché una mirada -la esperanza y el deseo salían de sus ojos como si fueran lágrimas, y era obvio que me deseaba.

Como si estuviera escrito en letras de neón sobre su cabeza.

Lo soporté durante años, dejando que yo le gustara incluso aunque ella sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo. La trataba bien, incluso aunque nunca la dejé entrar e incluso aunque su debilidad me irritaba un poco. Al final del día, lo que más me molestaba era que yo le gustaba _tanto_ que venía cada noche solo para exponerse a esta mierda no correspondida. No la entendía. Si aguantaba aquello, ¿qué más aguantaría?

Con el tiempo imaginé que tendría que mejorar, superarlo, pero no lo hizo. Era como si estuviera incluso más congelada que yo -estancada y esperando a... ¿ _qué_?

Todavía no la entiendo.

Ni siquiera puedo decir que desearía sentirme de forma diferente, porque no lo hago.

Como he dicho, no es Rosalie.

Sentados juntos en biología, porque yo la cuido y ella estaba demasiado asustada al principio del curso para sentarse con otra persona, nos ignoramos de nuevo.

Al menos ha dejado de hacerme ojitos. De hecho, ahora me odia.

Lo superará. Estamos unidos le guste o no.

―Mi madre me ha pedido que te recuerde lo de la cena esta noche, ―digo, dando golpecitos con el boli al ritmo de una batería en mi cabeza.

―Vale. ―Se sorbe la nariz, concentrándose en el dibujo que está haciendo.

Ruedo los ojos, intentando controlar mi irritación por su falsa indiferencia.

Su pelo huele bien.

Debería tener novio. A lo mejor si no hubiera pasado tantos años fingiendo estar dormida en mi cama ya tendría uno. A lo mejor sería Mike, incluso aunque es un imbécil. Bella podría hacerlo mejor.

Hora de la comida. Tanya me encuentra incluso antes de que haya vuelto a guardar mis cosas en mi taquilla. Sus mejillas están ligeramente rosas, como si hubiera estado fuera en el frío... o tal vez teniendo pensamientos sucios, imagino.

Rozo sus dedos con los míos; están calientes, así que no ha estado fuera.

Pensamientos sucios será.

―¿Lista? ―pregunto. Ella asiente, echándose el pelo sobre el hombro mientras camina a mi lado.

Sabe que no debe intentar tocarme, pero es obvio para cualquiera que se moleste en mirar que estamos juntos -por este día, al menos. Pasamos junto a su reciente ex-novio, Riley, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la escuela en el que yo soy corredor. Él mira furioso, yo sonrío satisfecho.

Después de liarnos en mi coche y prometer que la llevaré a mi habitación por la noche, voy a la biblioteca.

Bella trata a Alice como siempre lo ha hecho, y es bastante obvio durante la cena.

Sigue despreciándome y empieza a aburrirme.

Quería tener una relación cercana con ella, solo que no en un sentido sexual. Si la situación se hubiera dado al revés, habría sido tachado de cretino.

A lo mejor, después de todo, ella es una perra.

Después de la cena, pero antes del postre, me escabullo con la intención de meter a Tanya en mi cama antes de que se haga muy tarde. Tengo entrenamiento mañana y no puedo ir cansado.

Ella es todo sonrisas coquetas y un cuidado _sex appeal_ , vestida con un pijama que quedará mejor en mi suelo que en su cuerpo. Aparco con cuidado, no queriendo tener que enfrentarme a mi madre... o a otra persona.

―¿Todavía están levantados? ―pregunta Tanya, nerviosa.

―Son las nueve, ―digo, llevándola hacia la puerta―. Podemos ir al piso de arriba sin que nadie nos vea.

―Oh, genial. ―Frunce el ceño.

―O también puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa, ―le ofrezco, intentando no sonar tan impaciente como me siento.

Quiero recordarla que es ella la que persigue mi polla, no al revés.

―No, está bien, ―dice rápidamente.

Claro.

Mis padres son predecibles en un buen, familiar y cálido sentido, así que están justo dónde sabía que estarían, comiendo tarta de manzana con café y Bailey's... o algo ridículo... con nuestros invitados en la sala de estar.

Tanya y yo subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación. En diez minutos la tengo desnuda y debajo de mí.

―Shhh, ―le advierto cuando sus pequeños gemidos dejan de ser pequeños.

Ella muerde mi almohada; es un poco sexy, pero también tonto.

Se siente bien, pero el sexo siempre lo hace. El único sexo malo es la falta de sexo.

No paramos de movernos, cambiando de postura porque me gusta contenerme para no correrme demasiado rápido. Su cabeza cuelga por un lado de mi cama mientras embisto en su pequeño y apretado cuerpo, cuando algo me hace levantar la mirada.

Bella está parada ante la rendija abierta de mi puerta, mirando como una pervertida. Sabe que puedo verla, debe saberlo; la estoy mirando tan fijamente como ella me mira a mí.

Así que no paro.

De follarme a Tanya ni de mirar a Bella.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno.

A Edward se le está yendo un poco de las manos todo. ¿A vosotras qué os parece? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Este capítulo llega tarde porque la semana pasada no me dio tiempo a actualizar. Y me temo que el capítulo 6 va a llegar tarde también, porque la semana que viene tampoco voy a poder subir. Lo siento.

De todas formas, me encanta cómo estáis respondiendo a esta historia y que os esté gustando tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Bells :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo seis

La lluvia de anoche ha dejado charcos por todas partes -sobre todo aquí en el aparcamiento, dónde hay baches a montones. Todavía está nublado y el reflejo en los pequeños charcos de agua me ciega al mirarlos, con cuidado de rodearlos y evitarlos.

Hoy no soporto las zapatillas mojadas.

Mike Newton se detiene junto a mi taquilla. Ahora lo hace cada mañana, y no sé si es que quiere meterse en mis pantalones o si le gusto de verdad. Lo que sea me parece bien; es lo suficientemente atractivo como para no repelerme. El pasado verano estaba mucho sin camisa en la playa -lo que era estúpido, porque la mayoría de los días hacía frío y estaba nublado- y, aunque su ego no me gustaba mucho, su cuerpo ciertamente sí.

Entonces tenía buen aspecto y ahora también, con los ojos brillantes y azules y un poco arrugados mientras me sonríe, y con sus hoyuelos profundizándose cuando sus dedos en mi mejilla hacen que me sonroje.

Cerrando mi taquilla con firmeza, levanto la mirada hacia él.

―Ahora tengo español.

―Lo sé; te acompañaré, ―dice, señalando con el dedo la dirección que vamos a tomar.

―Vale. ―Empezamos a caminar juntos y le medio escucho quejarse de algo que pasó ayer en el campo.

―¿Hora de la comida? ―pregunta, apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta de mi clase.

―Sí, te veré entonces, ―asiento, empezando a girarme.

―No, quiero decir... ―vacila, levantando ligeramente la barbilla en lo que cree que es una expresión sexy. Supongo que, en cierto modo, lo es―. ¿Quieres...? Ya sabes...

―Bueno, ya que es lo que suele hacerse... ―digo, recordando cómo Edward y Tanya se pasearon hace unos días por el pasillo y salieron por las puertas dobles a la hora de la comida.

Él frunce el ceño y luego sonríe, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y mirándome las tetas.

―Vale, ―acepto, dándole un golpecito en el hombro antes de ir a mi sitio.

Es raro aceptar cosas como esta con gente como esta.

Raro porque Mike me desea y yo apenas siento nada, tal vez un poco de frustración sexual y necesidad de liberación. Raro porque Edward nunca ha sentido lo mismo que yo y mis sentimientos por él son pequeños rescoldos que arden constantemente en mi corazón, chamuscándome desde dentro.

Mike no es mi primer beso.

Mi primer beso fue en el primer año de instituto con Tyler Crowley mientras jugábamos a verdad o reto. Luego estaba este chico, Jake, a quien conocí en una fiesta y besé porque los dos estábamos borrachos. Me gustaba un poco, pero no he vuelto a verle.

Apenas hay espacio en el coche de Mike y él se está inclinando sobre mí de forma realmente incómoda, intentando acercarme más a él. Tras unos segundos de eso, gruñe y me levanta sobre su regazo. La nueva posición me hace daño en las rodillas porque tengo que tenerlas muy dobladas en el pequeño espacio, pero da igual.

Nos enrollamos un rato y, al final, dejo de pensar en las patatas y la nectarina que tengo en mi taquilla. Sus besos son agradables y yo estoy cachonda, así que cuando me baja la cremallera de los vaqueros e intenta introducir el dedo en ellos, se lo permito. De todas formas, tampoco va a llegar muy lejos; como he dicho, apenas hay espacio.

Pero entonces se aparta, me tumba en el asiento trasero y me baja un poco los pantalones. Me lame el cuello y mueve el dedo bajo mis bragas hasta que me corro. Luego se limpia la mano en sus pantalones -lo que es asqueroso- y me vuelve a subir los míos.

Se queda ahí sentado, con el engreimiento y la satisfacción escritas por toda la cara.

―Gracias. ―Sonrío falsamente, volviendo a hacerme la coleta.

―¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? ―pregunta, tocándose con la mano introducida en sus pantalones.

Me arrastro al asiento delantero para no tener que ver lo que está haciendo.

―Deberes.

―Sí... yo tengo entrenamiento, ―dice, dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor y arrancando el coche―. Pero podemos salir este fin de semana, si quieres.

―Claro. ―Me abrocho ausentemente el botón de los pantalones, mirando por la ventana.

―A lo mejor podemos... ya sabes...

¿Por qué no puede simplemente decirlo? Luchando contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos, me limito a asentir.

En el aparcamiento del instituto de Forks, dejo que Mike vuelva dentro mientras yo corro a mi camioneta. Me he dejado antes mi cuaderno de biología y lo necesito para la siguiente hora. El cielo se ha aclarado, con un débil azul reemplazando al gris de la mañana, y los charcos brillan con los inesperados rayos del sol.

La felicidad me llena y sé que es solo una calma post-orgásmica, pero está bien; no durará y quiero disfrutarla mientras pueda.

Al otro lado del aparcamiento veo a Tanya salir a trompicones del coche de Riley, el Quarterback. Entran en la escuela juntos, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del otro como en un anuncio de vaqueros Guess de los ochenta. Una imagen de sus perfectas tetas apuntando rectas hacia arriba y con la boca abierta en un silencioso gemido mientras Edward tenía sexo con ella flota tranquilamente por mi mente, y pestañeo sorprendida.

Supongo que ella ha vuelto ya con su novio.

De alguna manera, dudo que a Edward le importe.

Mi pecho se cierra y siento un sollozo enorme subiendo a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo. Manejando con dificultad el oxidado tirador de la puerta de mi camioneta, me deslizo dentro en cuanto se abre y apoyo la frente en el volante.

No he llorado en unos dos años y, aunque me estoy muriendo por dentro, está realmente bien sentir algo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, se ve que Bella ha tomado la decisión de olvidarse de Edward, aunque de momento no parece que disfrute mucho de ello.

¿Qué os parece a vosotras? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Tengo un mes complicado por delante, con muchas cosas que hacer, así que lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder garantizar actualizaciones semanales hasta el 22 de diciembre. A partir de ese día tengo vacaciones hasta enero y podré volver a actualizar cada semana, pero mientras tanto, actualizaré cuando pueda. Gracias a todas por vuestra comprensión.

-Bells :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo siete

Muevo los dedos de mi pie izquierdo, asegurándome de que todos están bien.

Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido duro y el último placaje del día ha sido una tortura; me siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima. Un idiota me ha pisado el pie e, incluso con mis zapatillas de fútbol, el dolor fue insoportable.

Tendré que ponerle hielo más tarde. Por ahora, me pongo un par de zapatillas viejas, gastadas y lo suficientemente blandas como para no añadir presión a mis pies. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí; es viernes y no tengo más planes que evitar el instituto de Forks durante dos días.

La sucia y molesta risa de Mike Newton me llega y miro sobre mi hombro a dónde está sentado con un par de chicos. Rodando los ojos, me doy la vuelta de nuevo, no queriendo darle la atención que tan obviamente quiere.

Conozco ese lenguaje corporal. Es _la hora de reunirnos alrededor del fuego y que me dejéis contaros mis correrías sexuales._ Me preguntó quién será la desafortunada esta vez... todavía no puedo creer que a las chicas les guste su mierda; es tan empalagoso que duele.

―...Bella...

Levanto la mirada, mirando a Mike con el ceño fruncido, pero está tan intoxicado por su obscena historia que ni se entera.

―Que bien. ―Eric ríe, chillona y pubescentemente.

Me acerco a dónde Mike está sentado a horcajadas en el banco, mirando cómo sus manos se mueven y describen formas y movimientos.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―pregunto casualmente, pasándome una toalla por la cara.

―Bella Swan, tío. ―Su sonrisa es tan... dentada.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―Camino hasta mi bolsa y me pongo una camiseta.

―Es como que... tiene este aire de inocencia... pero no lo es, ¿sabes? Dijo que era virgen, pero definitivamente sabía lo que hacía, ―dice, y yo solo quiero darle un guantazo.

Empiezo a sentir náuseas y tengo que tragarme la necesidad.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto, intentando mantener el temblor fuera de mi voz.

―Me la he tirado, tío, en el asiento trasero de mi-

Pero mi puño conecta con su cara, una y otra vez; no puedo parar.

El tren descarrilado ha vuelto, rugiendo en mis oídos. Mike se levanta y empieza a lanzar puñetazos también; me pilla algunas veces, pero está débil y sus golpes son descuidados.

Siento unas manos en mí, unos brazos intentando apartarme, pero sé que puedo joderle la boca lo suficiente como para que no pueda usarla para contar basura.

Mike es ingresado en el hospital y a mí me expulsan.

Mi madre llora, retorciéndose las manos, y sé que se siente traicionada -como si yo la hubiera engañado para que pensase que estaba bien. Mi padre dice que se encargará de mí más tarde y, con eso, me castigan a mi habitación sin cenar, como un niño pequeño.

A las 11:17 me llega un mensaje. El número de Bella destella en la pantalla

 _¿Estás despierto?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Vienes a buscarme?_

 _No puedo. Me han quitado el coche._

Ella no responde, y yo estoy a punto de apagar el teléfono cuando vibra de nuevo.

 _¿Te reúnes conmigo? ¿A mitad de camino?_

 _¿Cuándo?_

 _Salgo ya._

La verdad es que no me importa si me pillan o no; de todas formas, mi vida está acabada. Salgo directo por la puerta principal a la húmeda noche, caminando hasta que veo a Bella delante unos quince o veinte minutos después.

Tiene frío, se aprieta la chaqueta con capucha a su alrededor, lo que me molesta. Es más lista que esto... sabe que hace frío en esta época del año.

―¿Qué pasa? ―digo cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso hoy? ―pregunta, su voz suena muerta.

―Él estaba...

―¿Qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Diciendo mentiras.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Está impaciente, no hace más que moverse y cambiar el peso de un pie a otro.

―Sobre ti.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

―¿Y?

Me froto la cara con la mano, preguntándome qué planean hacer mis padres conmigo ahora que he suspendido en una escuela y me han echado de otra.

―Es un vestuario, Bella. Los chicos hablan... mucho. Dijo que había estado contigo.

―Y es cierto, ―dice en voz baja.

―¿Qué? ―Mi estómago se encoge y, durante un segundo, siento que voy a vomitar―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

―¿Por qué te importa, Edward? ―pregunta, cerrando los ojos―. En serio.

―Que nunca haya intentado tener sexo contigo no quiere decir que no me importes, ―digo, asombrado por la idea de que ella haya perdido la virginidad con él.

―Bueno, tu expresión traiciona tus palabras, ―dice amargamente, dando un paso atrás―. _No te importo_ , así que no finjas que sí...

Si quiere pensar eso, está bien. A estas alturas estoy demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunta―. Te han expulsado, ¿verdad?

―Sí, ―digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos un largo momento en silencio. Me aclaro la garganta para poder darme la vuelta y marcharme.

―Edward, ―dice ella, y su voz es un brillo en la absoluta oscuridad―. ¿Por qué le has golpeado tanto?

―Pensar en él en tu interior me volvió loco.

―No puedes tener el pastel y comértelo también, ―recita, malentendiendo mis sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía cree que estoy celoso.

―Lo sé.

* * *

Bueno, sigo liadísima, pero quería subir el último capítulo del año.

Espero que os haya gustado, espero que hayáis pasado una gran noche y que hayáis tenido una entrada de año increíble.

¡Feliz 2018!

Nos vemos el fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo ocho

Han pasado tres semanas desde que mandaron a Edward con su familia de Alaska.

 _Alaska._

¿Quién vive en Alaska?

Sentada en mi viejo escritorio, que se está deshaciendo en una esquina por la edad -o puede que incluso termitas-, busco en Google ese lugar tan lejano, interesada por ver qué más le espera a Edward aparte de iglús, esquimales y perros de trineo. Alice dice que está en una pequeña isla llamada Ketchikan, tan pequeña que la gente tiene que coger ferris e hidroaviones para acceder a ella desde tierra firme.

Después de acompañar a su hijo, los Cullen volvieron a Forks como fantasmas de sus antiguos ser. Incluso Alice está más vacía, sus ojos están apagados como consecuencia. Me dice, tarde una noche cuando hablamos por teléfono, que es como si hubieran perdido dos hijos en lugar de uno. Sus padres están siendo sobreprotectores ahora, incluso invadiendo el tiempo que solía pasar con Jasper.

Antes, me habría sentido molesta y se lo habría dicho. La habría llamado desagradecida y la habría recordado que, mientras sus padres se acercaban más a ella y entre ellos por su pérdida, los mío se alejaban cada vez más.

Pienso que tal vez debería mudarme con ellos. Podría quedarme la habitación de Edward, su cama.

Sus calmantes cortinas.

Las fotos que veo en internet no tienen nada que ver con los estereotipos que había imaginado. Hay pequeñas tiendecitas, calles estrechas y coches -nada de trineos tirados por perros. Parece duro y fresco, inmaculado y vigorizante. Edward se encontrará a sí mismo allí o perderá la jodida cabeza del todo.

Solo espero que deje ir lo que sea que le está envenenando. El enfado que blande como un arma viene de un lugar malvado en su interior. Le está matando.

En la escuela no tengo que evitar a Mike porque él me evita a mí como si tuviera la lepra. Hace grandes arcos al pasar ante mi taquilla, como si Edward estuviera delante listo para defender mi honor.

Menuda broma.

Aun así, el deshielo continua y las astillas de mi corazón gimen al hacerse más amplias, más profundas, dejando que entre la luz del sol y salga la podredumbre.

No sé porqué antes no era tan cercana a Alice; ahora somos inseparables, incluso aunque ella va un curso por detrás de mí y todavía va a esa escuela al otro lado del pueblo. Mi madre vuelve a casa conmigo y mi padre, trayendo con ella poder redecorador y de limpieza.

Me doy cuenta de que ya ni siquiera estoy enfadada con ella... pero me siento desconectada de ella y de mi padre. Ellos pueden trabajar en arreglar lo que se les ha roto, yo trabajaré en arreglar lo mío. Ahora solo quedan seis meses antes de que me gradúe pronto; estoy más interesada en prepararme para mi cercano futuro que en reparar mi triste pasado.

Y, para cuando llega la primera nevada, siento más calor de lo que he sentido en mucho tiempo.

―Y, ¿sabes algo de él alguna vez? ―le pregunto a Alice, estirada en mi cama.

Ella se sienta en la esquina del colchón que queda encajada en la esquina de la habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas.

―¿Edward? A veces llama a casa. Ya no está tan enfadado.

―¿Estaba enfadado?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Ríe secamente―. Le han mandado a un pueblo incluso más pequeño que Forks. Personalmente, siempre he pensado que ha sido algo estúpido... todo el mundo sabe que los pueblos pequeños pueden meterte en problemas si no te mantienes ocupado.

―Como ya hemos visto. ―Suspiro―. Pero... ¿no has hablado con él?

―No, sí que lo he hecho. ¿Por qué?

―Hace mucho que no me envía ningún mensaje...

―Oh, ―Alice estira las piernas―. Le quitaron el teléfono antes de que se marchara.

―Oh.

Eso es todo.

Hay una fiesta en La Push más tarde y, aunque está helando fuera, me siento bastante bien envuelta y cálida en un grueso abrigo. Alice se siente eufórica porque Jasper está ahí, y yo me quedo con ellos un rato.

Sin embargo, poco después me siento tan sola que camino por la arena, con cuidado de mantenerme apartada de los lugares húmedos cerca de la costa.

Unas enormes manos me tapan los ojos y salto con un grito, apretando con mis propias manos las que me están cegando.

―Relájate, Bella. ―Jacob Black, amigo de la familia.

―Oh, Jake, ¡eso ha estado mal! Sabes que no me gusta que me sorprendan.

Él ríe; su risa es ligera y libre, alcanzando el cielo nocturno como las llamas del fuego.

Le echo un buen vistazo, sorprendida por su aspecto tan diferente. Siempre había sido mono pero, incluso cuando nos besamos hace un par de años en una fiesta, todavía era un poco desgarbado. Ahora es guapo, maduro y atrayente.

Se deja caer a mi lado, manteniéndome más caliente solo con estar ahí.

* * *

Hola!

Aunque ahora parezca que no, la cosa está avanzando y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor un tiempo separados les viene bien.

¿Vosotras qué pensáis? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo nueve

Me siento como un anciano, sentado en este porche en un gastado balancín. Todo lo que me falta es un perro a mis pies y una pipa en mis manos.

Este es mi primer invierno fuera de casa, y lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a la falta de luz solar. Incluso ahora, el sol ya empieza a desvanecerse con un brillo gastado que apenas permanece en los bordes. Aun así, es bonito ver cómo la nieve brilla suave. Mi nuevo mundo es calmado, silencioso -los blancos mantos absorben todo el sonido.

Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más amplia, no estaré mucho tiempo en Alaska. Ya casi es febrero y en mayo me habré graduado. Supongo que tengo suerte de poder terminar... mi comportamiento ha sido lo bastante jodido como para que me echaran, pero mis notas son lo suficientemente estelares como para que me admitieran. Había esperado que mis tíos me enseñaran en casa como hacían con mis primas, pero dos días después de llegar me matricularon en el instituto de Ketchikan.

Suspirando, me incorporo en el balancín lo suficiente como para poder arrastrarlo hacia delante. Apoyo mis botas forradas en la astillada barandilla de madera que tengo delante, concentrándome en la forma en que el aire forma nubes alrededor de mi cara cuando respiro.

Quiero estar enfadado, pero solo estoy cansado. Ni siquiera tengo el lujo de sentirme resentido; además de mis padres, Alice y... Emmett... el tío Garrett y la tía Kate son la familia con la que tengo más relación. Siempre me han gustado más que el resto de mis tíos, más incluso que mis abuelos. Él es guardaparques y ella se queda en casa con sus gemelas; dicen lo que quieren y quieren decir lo que dicen. Me quieren, pero no me miman. Lo pasaron igual de mal que el resto de nosotros cuando Em desapareció, pero no sienten lástima por mí.

Y si el tío Garrett me pillara alguna vez fumando o colocado, me patearía el trasero. Físicamente.

Así que es hora de ser un vaquero.

Resoplo, pensando en ese idiota de Jasper Hale... Definitivamente está encima de Alice ahora que me he ido.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece más rápido que la luz del sol

Inútil.

Soy un inútil.

No pude proteger a mi hermano o a la diosa de su novia de lo que fuera que les había pasado. No pude proteger a Bella de las basuras de Forks como Mike Newton... y ahora ni siquiera puedo proteger a mi ingenua hermana pequeña de meterse en la cama de un hábil vaquero.

La puerta que tengo detrás se abre y se cierra, y sé por las suaves pisadas que es Maggie, la más joven de las dos niñas. Se acerca a mí, mirando entre mi regazo y mi cara hasta que dejo caer mis piernas con un golpe seco. Ella se sube rápidamente a mi regazo, agarrándose a mi cazadora con sus manos enguantadas como si yo fuera un juego de barras para trepar.

Como un gatito, se remueve hasta que está cómoda, levantando la mirada hacia mí con la falta de tacto que solo se puede permitir en un niño pequeño.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta, frunciendo los labios mientras me da un golpecito con el dedo en la barbilla.

―Pensar, ―digo. Es tan mona.

―La gente piensa todo el tiempo, ―observa, mirando al blanco jardín delantero―. No tienes que estar sentado para hacerlo.

Río, porque es cierto.

―Mhm. ―Asiento, oliéndole el pelo. _Mr. Bubbles._

―¿Te gusta esto? ―dice, estirando su pequeña pierna.

―Está bien. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Me gusta el frío.

―A mí también.

―Me gusta que compartas tus galletas conmigo, ―añado, tirando de su pelo rubio paja.

―Las robas, ―dice con delicadeza.

―Me dejas hacerlo, ―digo.

Ella ríe.

―Porque te quiero.

Su felicidad me hace sonreír de verdad y nos quedamos ahí sentados en silencio, mirando cómo el mundo se oscurece. Pienso en lo que ha dicho, en cómo me deja quitarle las galletas porque me quiere. Me doy cuenta de que la gente hace eso. A veces, dejamos que los demás nos hagan daño cuando les queremos. Obviamente, yo no le estoy haciendo daño a Maggie realmente... pero sí a mis padres y a Alice.

Y a Bella.

Siempre he sido honesto con Bella, nunca le he dado esperanzas y nunca la he tratado mal... hasta el final, de todas formas. Su debilidad me revolvía el estómago, me ponía de los nervios, tanto que buscaba formas de derribar su terca resolución, su necesidad de mí.

La necesidad y la debilidad están unidas, ¿no?

Pero puede que ella no fuera débil en absoluto. Puede que en realidad fuera tan fuerte como yo. Tiene que dar miedo ofrecer partes de ti mismo de esa manera, incluso después de haber sido rechazado. A lo mejor eso es una fortaleza.

O a lo mejor yo era tan débil como ella, construyendo muros que no dejasen pasar nada que pudiera hacerme más daño. A lo mejor yo era débil.

Pensar demasiado hace que me duela la cabeza, así que lo dejo y deseo tener maría para fumar. Podré hacer contactos en clase el lunes, enterarme de quién tiene qué; aunque tendré que tener cuidado -este es un pueblo pequeño y no me conocen, así que no confiarán en mí. Y todos conocen a mi tío; a la gente de aquí le gusta, le respetan.

Así que puede que deje los porros. A lo mejor solo tengo que enfrentarme a... lo que sea que esto sea.

A lo mejor solo tengo que encontrar a una chica cálida y dispuesta.

―¿Podemos entrar ya? ―Maggie tiembla, encogiéndose ante el frío.

―Oh, mi-um... sí. Vamos, ―digo, levantándome de golpe con ella en mis brazos. Incluso con toda la ropa de exterior, pesa casi tanto como una pluma.

―¿Ibas a decir una palabrota? ―susurra entre risitas, con los brazos rodeándome el cuello y las piernas rodeándome la cintura.

―Mhm. ―Sonrío, no queriendo insultar su instinto e inteligencia con mentiras piadosas.

Me besa la mejilla mientras entramos -el aire caliente me sienta tan bien que duele.

―La cena estará en diez minutos, ―dice la tía Kate, echando un vistazo desde la cocina. Sonríe mientras su pequeña salta de mis brazos y se escabulle.

―Vale. ―Le devuelvo la sonrisa, sintiéndome patéticamente vacío ahora que no tengo a nadie entre mis brazos.

Que triste.

Bella.

Me dejó hacerle daño porque me quería.

Y... yo se lo permití.

* * *

Ahhh, parece que nuestro chico está madurando.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

El fin de semana pasado se me olvidó actualizar y no he podido hacerlo antes, pero nos vemos el próximo finde. A partir del miércoles estaré más desahogada, así que os prometo que ya no se me vuelve a olvidar ;)

-Bells :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo diez

Encendiendo los fogones, reúno rápidamente los artículos que voy a necesitar para hacer dulces de arroz inflado.

Jacob Black va a venir a ver una película, algo que hemos hecho muchas veces últimamente. Incluso aunque Charlie no tuviera turno de noche, que lo tiene, no le importaría. Mis padres han sido amigos del padre de Jacob desde antes de que ninguno de nosotros naciera. De hecho, mi madre era muy amiga de la de Jacob antes de que muriese...

―Huele bien, ―comenta mi madre, entrando silenciosa y repentinamente en la cocina. Medio-sonrío, removiendo la mantequilla hasta que se derrite antes de añadir malvaviscos.

Se marchó durante tanto tiempo que a veces me olvido de que ahora ha vuelto. Mis padres nunca perdieron el contacto, nunca se separaron durante esos años intermedios. Honestamente, parece más bien que ellos se han divorciado de mí; a veces los llamo simplemente Charlie y Renee en mi cabeza, como si fueran los padres de otra.

Los padres de una chica muerta.

―Solía hacértelos, ―dice, con tono suave y vacilante―. ¿Te acuerdas?

―Un poco. ―Asiento. La siento sonreír a mi lado mientras me frota la espalda.

Siento que la culpa y la depresión que tuvo cuando Rose desapareció se han suavizado hasta convertirse en dolor por la forma en que me abandonó a mí. La verdad es que todavía no hemos hablado de ello y, aunque a mí no me importaría airearlo... me siento cansada. De todo.

De hecho, la única persona con la que he hablado de todo es Jacob.

Él sabe lo de Rose y Em, y lo que pasa entre mis padres y yo. Lo mío con Edward. Mi relación con Alice, la relación de Alice y Jasper. Lo mío con Mike, lo de Mike y Edward... Que Edward se fuera y yo me quedara. Antes había pensado que necesitaba a alguien que hubiera pasado por ello para hablarlo, pero ese no parece ser el caso. La neutralidad de Jacob le convierte en el amigo perfecto.

El perfecto puede-que-amante.

Mike Newton no había sido horrible, pero no había sido atento al quitarme la virginidad, así que _acabó_ siendo horrible. Incluso ahora, al pensarlo, me estremezco y me siento un poco enferma. Parte de mí se alegra de que Edward le hiciera lo que le hizo a Mike, sin importar lo equivocados y mojigatos que hubieran sido sus motivos.

Jacob me hace sentir bien. Creo que está un poco enamorado de mí y yo soy capaz de entender ese sentimiento. Y, como puedo entenderlo, no le rechazo. Puede que yo acabe queriéndole también. Es fácil de mirar y me mantiene caliente, y me hace reír.

Llaman a la puerta principal y escucho la voz de mi madre cuando responde, ligera y con un tono musical al saludar a Jacob.

Entonces él aparece a mi lado y sus cálidos labios se posan en mi cuello al decir:―Hola.

Me pone la piel de gallina, y sonrío y me aparto, pero no antes de cambiarme la espátula de mano para poder agarrarle por la camiseta y acercarle a mí.

―Hola.

Él mira mientras yo combino el cereal con la mezcla que tengo al fuego, luchando por someterlo. Lo aplasto en un cazo y lo dejo para que se enfríe.

―Dale un minuto, ―advierto, echándole una mirada a Jacob.

Él asiente inocentemente, pero sé que robará un poco cuando le de la espalda.

Y lo hace; puedo saborear el malvavisco cuando tira de mí por los enganches de mi cinturón, besándome hasta que lo siento entre mis piernas.

Más tarde, después de la película, nos relajamos en el sofá con los restos de palomitas y dulces esparcidos por la mesita de café. Pienso brevemente en Edward y la extraña relación que tenemos -¿teníamos?- y cómo este chico que tengo al lado me ha dejado entrar mucho más rápido. Cómo le ha llevado a Jacob solo mes y medio llegar a dónde Edward y yo nunca lo hicimos.

Nunca pudimos.

Mis ojos arden de la forma que lo hacen cuando voy a llorar. Es algo que ahora me pasa todo el tiempo, como si mis emociones se estuvieran volviendo locas para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Respiro profundamente; así se va.

―¿Ya te has decidido por una universidad? ―pregunta Jacob con la cabeza en mi regazo.

―Está entre UW y Washington State.

―Así que al final te quedas en el estado... Te había tomado por una de esas chicas que no pueden esperar a salir de aquí. ―Sonríe ampliamente, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros. Cómo son capaces de brillar en la casi-oscuridad... nunca lo sabré.

―Son buenos centros. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Puede que me cambie más adelante, pero por ahora...

Jacob asiente, bostezando.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que vas a ir?

―Sí que quiero, ―dice, asintiendo de nuevo―. Me refiero a que hay formas de que vaya y siga cerca de casa. Aunque no puedo ir a Seattle...

Suena soñador.

―Nos veremos los fines de semana, ―le ofrezco, sabiendo lo que está pensando.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

―Cierto, y durante la semana también.

Río, pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

―Vale.

―Vale.

* * *

¡Hola!

Se ve que Bella no va por los rincones llorando por Edward (y tampoco es que él lo esté haciendo en Alaska). ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo?

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Nos vemos el fin de semana!

-Bells :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 ***Hay un salto temporal entre las seccione de este capítulo. La sección 2 tiene lugar dos años después de la primera y el resto de la historia seguirá desde ahí.**

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo once

 **Él**

Angela Webber se había graduado como la alumna que había dado el discurso de graduación de la promoción del 2008.

Y, aun así, aquí está, trabajando como auxiliar administrativo en el instituto de Ketchikan, haciendo poco más que archivar documentos y beber café. Ugh. Nunca había tomado tanto café en su vida; va a tener que pedir cita con el dentista para blanquearse los dientes de nuevo...

Suspira, ahogada en un aburrimiento épico.

Hace un pase de retraso.

Acompaña a un rebelde de segundo año a la oficina del director.

Revisa sus mensajes.

Bebe un poco más de café.

Está a punto de empezar a hacer las fotocopias que le han pedido para la clase de inglés de primero de la Sra. Cope, cuando la puerta se abre y cierra, dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire frío y al chico más sexy que Angela ha visto jamás.

 _.Ción,_ piensa, alisándose de forma automática las arrugas de su camiseta rosa de algodón.

Es absolutamente precioso: alto, delgado pero en forma, con los ojos de un verde entre las manzanas y el pino, el pelo del color de un penique nuevo, labios hechos para ser besados.

Nunca ha visto _nada_ así en todos los años que llevaba en el instituto de Ketchikan -no como alumna y ciertamente no como parte de la administración. Se muerde la uña del pulgar, sintiendo de repente frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

Él se acerca a la mesa más cercana a la de ella, poniendo en silencio sus libros sobre el escritorio que le separaba de Emily, la secretaria. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, ella siente lo mismo.

―Buenos días, ―dice, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios―. ¿Puede darme un pase de retraso, por favor? Nuestro coche... se ha quedado atascado en la nieve esta mañana.

―Oh, oh, por supuesto, ―interviene Emily, con sus pequeños pero firmes pechos subiendo y bajando con entusiasmo―. Uh, ¿nombre, por favor?

―Edward Cullen.

―¡Oh! ¡Eres el sobrino de Garret y Katie! Que pequeño es el mundo, ―susurra ella mientras le rellena el pase.

Angela rueda los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Edward. Él la está mirando fijamente, sonriendo satisfecho por su reacción, sin duda.

Bajando la mirada a su mesa para esconder sus ardientes mejillas, Angela se regaña a sí misma en silencio.

 _¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es un crío! ¡Un alumno de diecisiete o, tal vez, con suerte, dieciocho años! ¡Contrólate, pedazo de asaltacunas!_

Para cuando Angela consigue salir de tan sórdidos pensamientos, él se ha marchado.

Mientras tanto, Edward se toma su tiempo para llegar a clase.

El instituto de Forks no tenía secretarias como aquella en sus oficinas.

¿Y la del jersey rosa? Que buena delantera.

* . *

 **Ella**

Jake quiere ser bombero.

Puedo verlo; tiene el cuerpo para ello, si es que hay algo así, y es apasionado y compasivo. Nunca se siente más vivo como cuando está ayudando, lo que es básicamente todo el tiempo. No tiene un solo hueso frío en todo su cuerpo.

Fue este mismo fuego en él, y el doble sentido no es intencionado, lo que le instó a buscarme cuando yo era poco más que una cáscara, medio helada en la playa de La Push aquella noche hace dos años, literal y figuradamente. Él arde por dentro y por fuera, brillante y contagioso. Habría que estar medio muerto para resistirse a sus encantos e, incluso cuando me sentía así, no pude negar la forma en que me hacía sentir.

La normalidad es algo que no se reconoce hasta que te falta y luego, si tienes suerte, vuelve. Y sé que es algo relativo -lo que puede ser normal para mí no es lo normal para ti o él o ella. Eso es irrelevante. Lo que importa es que encuentres tu propia normalidad y luego progreses. La gente dice "solo quiero ser feliz" como si eso fuera algo alcanzable, como si solo porque la Constitución lo menciona, fuera un derecho.

No. La Declaración de Independencia dice que tenemos derecho a _la búsqueda_ de la felicidad, no al sentimiento en sí.

La felicidad es algo hacia lo que puedo progresar. Puedo conseguir mi propia normalidad. Y lo he hecho.

Sin embargo, la normalidad no es eterna; lo amargo tiene que venir para compensar lo dulce, supongo. Después de dos años de relación con un tío que ahora es mi mejor amigo, me doy cuenta de que le quiero pero me he desenamorado de él. Eso suena muy sentimental y a cliché. Parece que debería de haber algún tipo de tarjeta de presentación para este tipo de cosas.

Me refiero a que me he desenamorado con tanta facilidad y rapidez como los dos nos enamoramos. En enamorarse él me adelantó, pero al final yo llegué hasta dónde él estaba. En desenamorarme... yo voy por delante de él.

Muy por delante. No sé si él me alcanzará. Mi corazón se rompe con la certeza que estoy a punto de romper el suyo.

En momentos como este me alegro de que no hayamos acabado estudiando en el mismo sitio. Yo estoy a mitad de una licenciatura en Inglés con una diplomatura en Conunicación; Jake está a punto de completar su programa de dos años en la Escuela Universitaria Península en Port Angeles. Al final terminó siendo el mejor plan para él, porque ahora quiere dedicar su tiempo a convertirse en bombero y paramédico. Va a ser increíble.

Pero tendrá que hacerlo sin mí. Solo espero poder salvar nuestra amistad, lo que, de nuevo, suena terriblemente a cliché... y egoísta. "Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos." Ugh.

―Vamos a Schultzy's para comer algo rápido, ¿vienes? ―pregunta mi compañera de piso, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

―Nah, esta vez no, Kate. Pero gracias.

―¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―ofrece, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrío amablemente.

―Estoy bien. Gracias.

―Vale. Llámame si cambias de opinión, ―dice, y su voz se va desvaneciendo según sale de nuestra residencia.

Jake va a venir esta noche, igual que todos los jueves. Es nuestra rutina desde siempre ya; siempre ha dejado libres los viernes a propósito para poder venir el jueves por la noche y poder marcharse el domingo al final de la tarde. Mis amigos de la universidad están acostumbrados a él -demonios, le adoran. Nuestro dormitorio está lleno de fotos de nuestro grupo en primer y segundo año, y Jake está en muchas de ellas.

Mi estómago se retuerce, y siento demasiado calor y ansiedad. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que quiero volver a ser solo amigos? ¿Realmente tengo el valor para ser la que acabe con la luz de sus ojos?

Justo a tiempo, mi teléfono empieza a sonar y bajo la mirada él, viendo el nombre de Jake en la pantalla. Me siento tentada a dejar que salte el buzón de voz, pero es una tontería.

―Hola, ―digo.

―Hola, Bella. Casi he llegado, he tenido que parar a repostar.

―Oh, está bien. De todas formas, normalmente llegas más tarde, ―le tranquilizo, con mi corazón latiendo frenético.

―Sí... ¿Necesitas algo? ―pregunta. Puedo oír el sonido del viento a su alrededor.

―No, estoy bien. Solo... conduce con cuidado.

―Lo haré. Te quiero, ―dice.

―...yo también te quiero.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ahora sí que hemos avanzado. ¡Dos años, nada menos!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el fin de semana.

-Bells :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo doce

Me duele cada músculo del cuerpo.

Es lo que tiene pasar el día de mudanza.

Mi padre se despide con un movimiento de la mano, con el brazo colgando por la ventanilla del coche mientras dobla la esquina al final de mi nueva calle. Le devuelvo el gesto de despedida, mirando hasta que desaparece, y me giro para volver dentro.

El lugar es un maldito desastre, obviamente, pero me siento demasiado cansado como para hacer mucho más que bostezar y balancearme sobre mis pies. Mi madre y Alice han dejado las cajas y bolsas en sus respectivas habitaciones, así que al menos tengo una idea general de dónde está todo.

Cualquiera diría que estoy acostumbrado a esto; me he mudado tres veces en tres años. Está bien estar de vuelta en casa.

Bueno, casi. Seattle es el lugar más cercano a Forks en el que he vivido desde el último curso.

En mi habitación encuentro la caja con mi único juego de sábanas -limpio, gracias a Dios- y hago rápidamente la cama, con fantasías sobre dormir mostrándose ante mí como un espejismo.

―Solo una ducha, ―digo para mí, desnudándome de camino al baño.

Supongo que tengo suerte de poder estar solo, sin ningún compañero de piso (rellenar con el adjetivo adecuado) con el que compartir el espacio.

Ni siquiera me importa mojar la almohada con el pelo; todo lo que quiero es dormir.

Y dormir es lo que hago.

A veces, si tengo suerte, Emmett está vivo mientras sueño y le veo. Tiene el mismo aspecto, y así es cómo debería ser.

Esta noche, el tiempo de descanso brilla por la ausencia de sueños.

* . *

Me despierto mucho antes de estar listo para ello. Hay alguien dando golpes en mi puerta y suelto todo tipo de maldiciones mientras me arrastro hacia ella.

―Tío, llevo diez minutos aquí fuera, ―dice Jasper, empujándome para entrar.

―¿Por qué no has llamado? ―Bostezo.

―Lo he hecho.

Miro mi teléfono. Hay trece llamadas perdidas y no sé ni cuántos mensajes.

―Oh... lo siento, ―digo, frunciendo el ceño.

Irónicamente, Jasper es mi amigo más cercano. Cuando su relación con Alice se convirtió en una de larga duración, fue inevitable que terminara pasando tiempo con él. Alice y él son la razón principal de que esté en Seattle.

―¿Dónde está Al?

―Tiene una maratón de películas con unas amigas. ―Se encoge de hombros―. ¿Todavía quieres ir a tomar una cerveza?

―Supongo. ―Bostezo de nuevo, más ampliamente―. Déjame ponerme algo de ropa.

Se siente bien estar fuera; la noche es fresca con los primeros coletazos del otoño. Las ventanillas del coche de Jasper están bajadas y puedo saborear el viento en mi lengua, me deleito en la calma que siento.

Es el típico bar de universidad, pero la música no es mala. Nos sentamos en un banco, hablando de todo y nada; él paga la primera ronda, yo pago la segunda.

Terminándose su última cerveza, Jasper se sienta hacia atrás.

―Voy a ir al baño. ―Eructa.

Asintiendo, empujo mi vaso vacío por los charcos de condensación que hay en nuestra mesa, con cuidado de no mojarme la manga.

Todos los lugares universitarios son iguales, pero tampoco es que me importe. En momentos como este, la normalidad es bienvenida -su constancia es cómoda. Miro cómo la gente habla alto sobre la música en la barra, coqueteando y riendo.

Lo primero que noto es su pelo -largo, castaño, brillante bajo la débil luz amarilla. Tiene buenas curvas, muy buenas; es difícil no apreciar la forma en que llena sus vaqueros. Apartando los ojos de ella, busco entre el resto de la multitud, preguntándome porqué Jasper todavía no ha vuelto. Él lleva viviendo aquí más tiempo que yo; seguramente el muy bastardo esté poniéndose al día con alguna de las muchas personas que conoce.

Aparto el vaso hasta el otro lado de la mesa y me levanto, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Lo sabía -Jasper está hablando con un tío al otro lado de la sala, así que me acerco.

―Edward, este es Eric, mi compañero de cuarto el año pasado, ―dice Jasper cuando me uno a él.

Asentimos y nos damos un apretón de manos, y ellos siguen hablando mientras mis ojos vuelven a la chica.

Cuando me mira, noto algo raro en mi pecho y no sé si me siento atraído o repelido.

Porque es Bella.

Ahora está diferente, más mayor, con más curvas y con casi todo _bueno_. Su pelo es más largo.

Y, aun así, eso no es todo. Es la forma en que _es_ ahora; me mira y agacha la cabeza, me mira y se sienta -dándome la espalda.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora voy a actualizar los lunes, que me da más tiempo.

En fin, ¡tenemos reencuentro! ¿A qué estáis deseando leer el próximo para ver qué pasa?

Yo estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

-Bells :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo trece

―Es el turno de Bella. ―Kate sonríe ampliamente, dándole un golpecito a su botella de cerveza con una uña irregular. Suspiro por dentro; se las ha estado mordiendo otra vez.

―Sí, sí, ―digo, empujando hacia atrás mi silla y levantándome. Normalmente nos sentamos en un banco, pero cuando hemos llegado al College Inn Pub solo quedaban mesas.

Venir aquí es un poco como una tradición, algo que empezamos a hacer el año que cumplimos los veintiuno. Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre, así que yo fui la primera, pero Kate y Charlotte me siguieron como piezas de dominó -octubre, noviembre... ya no es necesario colar alcohol en la residencia para emborracharnos juntas. Ahora podemos salir y actuar como tontas.

Y aun así, muy raramente actuamos como tontas.

Tuve suerte con Kate. Nos conocimos el primer año, en la clase de literatura. Yo tenía una compañera de cuarto que siempre estaba en el apartamento de su novio y Kate tenía una compañera cuyo novio se negaba a dejar el de ellas. Conectamos con café y trabajos de clase y, como no teníamos a nadie más, nos hicimos uña y carne. Solo unas semanas después de empezar el curso, se quedaba en mi residencia la mayoría de las noches.

En segundo nos mudamos juntas, compartiendo una habitación con una simpática Charlotte y, desde entonces, hemos estado las tres juntas. No importa lo que esté sucediendo, todos los miércoles por la noche venimos aquí a relajarnos. A veces nos quedamos un rato; otras veces, si alguna tiene un examen o una cantidad indecible de trabajo de clase o de repaso, es solo para tomar una cerveza. Pero nos mantiene cuerdas. Nos mantiene sociables. Está bien.

Yo no me había dado nunca cuenta de que en realidad me gustaba la gente. La verdad es que solían... intimidarme. Siempre me había sentido menos que los demás, y no sé porqué. Había hecho falta Jacob reafirmándome constantemente como persona (¿libros de autoayuda? Pssh. Yo tenía un novio de autoayuda), y construir una lenta y rara relación con mi madre -con quien había estado _muy_ cerca de cortar lazos- para que todo empezara a cambiar.

La universidad ayudó, sobre todo porque no conocía a nadie. Alice va un año por detrás de mí y cuando se graduó fue a una escuela de diseño en la ciudad. Me vi obligada a depender de la amabilidad de extraños para todo, desde tareas que no había anotado hasta dejarme entrar en mi edificio cuando se me olvidaban las llaves. Me vi obligada a hacer amigos.

Tengo una vida aquí. Soy parte de un patrón, un grupo, un ente vivo.

Tengo esto en Forks, por supuesto, pero es diferente. Los pueblos natales siempre vienen con un acompañamiento de "la confianza da asco".

―Tres Coronas, por favor, ―digo, inclinándome contra la barra. Quien paga la ronda elige lo que se bebe. Las chicas siempre eligen algo nacional, pero a mí me gusta la Corona con lima.

Por suerte, esta es una de las partes de mi rutina que nunca involucró a Jacob, así que estar aquí sin él no es raro. Han pasado tres meses desde la ruptura y por fin ha empezado a llamar de nuevo; incluso vino de visita la semana pasada. No diría que lo ha superado, pero está en el proceso y eso me ayuda a sanar a mí también.

Solo porque fui yo la que rompió, no significa que salí indemne de ello. A veces me duele la soledad, echo de menos los besos, la sensación de ser la mitad de un todo feliz.

De vuelta en nuestra mesa, les doy a las chicas sus cervezas, deteniéndome antes de sentarme.

―Oh dios mío, ―ronronea Charlotte, mostrando su lindo acento sureño mientras bebe.

―¿Qué? ―Arrugo la nariz, le doy un trago a mi cerveza y me relamo la lima en los labios.

―Chica, hay un tío _guapísimo_ mirándote el culo, ―dice, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

Con el ceño fruncido, miro a mi alrededor.

―No seas tan discreta, Bella, ―ironiza Kate con un suspiro―. Está justo detrás de ti. Junto a las cabinas.

Esta vez sí que le veo, y mi corazón se encoge, como si alguien hubiera apretado el puño a su alrededor.

Edward.

Verle me deja casi sin aliento y bajo la mirada antes de que él pueda ver mis estúpidas mejillas rojas. No podía ser realmente él... ¿verdad?

Alice habría dicho algo, ¿cierto?

Temblando y con rapidez, miro y él está ahí, mirando. Me doy la vuelta y me deslizo en mi asiento; no estoy lista para enfrentarme a él.

Siento, literalmente, ganas de vomitar.

Charlotte sigue hablando del delicioso aspecto que tiene y yo doy un golpe con la mano en la mesa, suavemente pero con la suficiente firmeza como para hacer que unas gotas de condensación salgan volando.

―Lo sé.

Kate me mira con la botella a medio camino de su boca antes de dejarla sobre la mesa con un gesto teatral. Malditas licenciaturas en teatro.

―¿Qué? ¿Le conoces?

―Se llama Edward. Solíamos... estar... en Forks.

―Dormías con él, ¿verdad? ―canturrea Charlotte, con sus ojos azules brillando.

Casi me ahogo porque al mismo tiempo tiene razón y está muy equivocada.

―No... no. Nosotros... es raro.

Cerrando los ojos, pestañeo para apartar el repentino picor de lágrimas tras mis párpados.

―Cariño, ―susurra Charlotte, tocándome la mano.

―Su hermano fue el que desapareció con Rose. ―Me bebo el resto de mi cerveza, disfrutando del fresco y burbujeante ardor.

―Oh. ―Kate se remueve incómoda, con una mueca en la cara―. Bueno, maldición.

―Sí, ―digo.

No hay mucho que decir a eso, ¿verdad?

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que eructo, larga y fuertemente, lo que nos lanza a una ronda de risas y resoplidos.

―¿Bella?

Mis ojos están húmedos por las risas y puede que porque estoy llorando un poco. Levanto la mirada hacia Edward y le veo igual que siempre, excepto mucho más guapo de lo que mi memoria recuerda.

―Hola, Edward.

Quiero correr, alejarme de él tanto como pueda, pero eso no es una opción. Se supone que a estas alturas tengo que estar mejor y no ser la misma loca que era en el instituto.

Jasper aparece junto a Edward, un poco con aspecto de haber sido pillado con la mano en el bote de las galletas.

Suspirando, me paso el dorso de la mano por el labio.

―Hola, Jasper.

―Hola, Bella, ―dice. Saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza a Kate y Charlotte; ellas han estado con él y con Alice muchas veces―. La verdad es que ya nos íbamos.

―Oh, vale. Me alegro de veros, ―digo de forma lamentable, volviéndome hacia mi botella vacía. Kate o Charlotte –no sé quien- me da salvajemente patadas bajo la mesa. Tendré que ponerlas al día después, porque no entienden nada. Además de con Jake, no he hablado de Edward con nadie, pero es obvio que ahora está aquí y ellas tienen que entender mis razones para evitarle sin importar lo guapo que sea.

Puedo sentir a Edward mirándome, y me pregunto qué ve.

―Bella, ―dice de nuevo, con voz más suave.

Así que me pongo de pie y salgo a la calle, dejando a todos atrás y sabiendo que él me seguirá.

Y lo hace.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―pregunta, mirándome demasiado directamente.

―He estado bien. ―Asiento con empatía―. En realidad, soy... muy feliz aquí. Me encanta.

―Eso está bien... ―dice, sonriendo.

No puedo recordar la última vez que le vi sonreír de verdad.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Me he trasladado.

―¿Aquí? ―pregunto con un chillido. Menos mal que iba a intentar mantenerme fría.

―Sí, aquí, ―dice él, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Oh.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos y luego las chicas salen con mi bolso, seguidas de Jasper.

―Edward, Kate, Charlotte. ―Les voy señalando a modo de presentación. Todos sonríen y se mueven y saludan con un movimiento de la mano, y luego yo estiro la mía y toco la mano de Edward brevemente.

―Me alegro de verte, ―le digo, sin estar segura de si es cierto.

―Me alegro de verte también.

Incluso cuando nos marchamos, sé que está mirando. Lo que es interesante.

Interesante y algo en lo que no quiero pensar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, sé que hace mucho de la última actualización, pero si me seguís en facebook sabréis que he estado teniendo problemas con internet. Ya está todo solucionado, por suerte.

Así que, ¿qué os ha parecido la primera toma de contacto?

No os preocupéis, habrá una segunda, tercera, cuarta... y no tardarán en llegar. Pero por el momento, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

-Bells :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo catorce

 **Ella**

Tengo un anillo de plata que era de Rosalie, gravado en toda la circunferencia con un bonito diseño.

Cuando era más joven, la idea de llevarlo me parecía algo morboso, pero hace unos años me lo puse y no he vuelto a quitármelo.

Es una de las cosas que encontré en su cómoda en los días posteriores a su desaparición. Lo cogí sin estar muy segura de porqué... como he dicho, no quería llevarlo. Solo quería tenerlo, tener una parte de ella, supongo.

Me había olvidado de que lo tenía hasta que me fui a la universidad. Estaba haciendo las maletas, revisando los cajones de mi cómoda y los joyeros cuando lo encontré, deslustrado por el paso de los años. Tras un par de minutos de un paño pulidor, parecía nuevo y me lo deslicé en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha.

Lo miro ahora, pasando mi dedo sobre él.

Ver a Edward así trae a la superficie emociones que creía enterradas... unas que creí que tenía controladas pero que en realidad solo he hecho a un lado. Me he hecho a la idea de la realidad de que Rose nunca va a volver, y en realidad creo que está descansando en paz.

Edward nunca lo creyó. A veces, al principio, cuando el horror y la incertidumbre estaban más frescos, él solía imaginar cosas horribles, y me lo contaba todo sobre sus pesadillas y los sueños que le despertaban. Él no tenía fe en la vida después de la muerte y, por esa razón, nunca fue capaz de aceptar que seguramente habían muerto.

Se negaba a dejarlos ir.

Al final dejó de hablar de ello y yo me sentí bastante feliz. Apenas podía con los contenidos de mi propia mente, como para tener que escuchar los torturados pensamientos de la suya.

Sin embargo, nunca nos abandonaba; el miedo y el enfado de Edward le carcomían -teñían sus palabras y afectaban a su humor.

Me había llevado un año de terapia, mi primer año de universidad, entenderlo. Jacob había sido una parte importante de mi sanación, por supuesto, pero había algunos problemas que ni siquiera él podía tocar, como los realmente profundos, el trauma de perder a alguien amado de la forma en que habíamos perdido a Rose. El tema de Edward surgió varias veces durante esas sesiones de terapia; se había marcado a fuego en mi corazón y mi alma, y pensaba en él a menudo, incluso cuando estaba empezando a enamorarme de Jake.

Pero ahora no tengo ni a Jake ni la terapia.

No sé qué ha estado haciendo Edward los últimos años, pero no le permitiré entrar en la vida que he tejido con tanta delicadeza y destrozarla. No sé si puedo confiar en él con mis sentimientos, con mis recuerdos. Si es la misma persona que era, tiene demasiados problemas y no puedo permitirle que me arrastre con él.

Si soy honesta conmigo misma, no parece el mismo.

Pero las apariencias pueden engañar.

* . *

 **Él**

Como es martes y las tres clases que tengo seguidas terminan a mediodía, tengo el resto del día libre. Alice insiste en hacerme la cena más tarde, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer en el tiempo que tengo entre medias. Todavía no me he familiarizado mucho con Seattle; paso mucho tiempo encerrado, ya sea en clase, estudiando para clase o en el trabajo. Aparte de coger comida en uno de los delicatessen que hay entre mi apartamento y el campus, apenas estoy fuera.

La verdad es que es una pena; me gusta esta época del año.

Así que doy un rodeo para ir a casa, disfrutando del viento en mi cara y del crujir de las hojas bajo mis pies. Es un día un poco raro, inquieto, eléctrico. No está claro, pero tampoco completamente nublado.

―Oh, vaya, mira eso, ―murmura una voz a mi lado, obviamente para sí misma. Le echo una mirada a la mujer, pero ella tiene la vista levantada hacia el cielo, así que yo también lo hago. Sí que _es_ un momento "vaya"; las nubes han abierto un agujero, dejando escapar un cegador rayo de sol. Está tan concentrado en un solo lugar que la luz ni siquiera se extiende. Imagino que es el cielo y que me están dejando echar un vistazo.

Por primera vez desearía tener una cámara. La de mi teléfono no cuenta.

Seguramente puedo darle las gracias a Alaska por mi habilidad para notar cosas como aquella, de apreciar cosas más allá de mí mismo. El tío Garrett y la tía Kate siempre me estaban llevando a excursiones familiares -arriba en las montañas, abajo en los lagos, haciendo senderismo por el bosque con mochilas a rebosar. Había creído que crecer en Forks era rústico pero, ¡santo cielo! Ketchikan era como el Lejano Oeste. Les encantaba acampar y yo siempre tenía el miedo de que me comiera un oso.

Pero la tía Kate siempre estaba sacando fotos -de las chicas, de mí, de ella con Garrett, del cielo, árboles, agua... cualquier cosa. La evidencia de su forma de ver el mundo adornaba su casa y muy pronto yo fui parte también de ese paisaje. Me acostumbré a que me sacaran fotos -algo que antes había odiado- y a verme a mí mismo. Cuando me fui me dio algunas de sus favoritas, como una de mí con Maggie en el porche.

―Perdón. ―Alguien pasa demasiado cerca; su bolso me golpea en el brazo al pasar apresuradamente. La verdad es que no me importa, pero me trae de vuelta al _aquí y ahora_.

El agujero celestial ya se está cerrando, sus bordes se mueven y deshacen.

* . *

Tengo un coche, simplemente elijo no conducirlo a no ser que, por supuesto, vaya a casa de Alice. Ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad y no voy a ir a pie, mucho menos de noche.

Cogiendo la botella de vino del asiento del pasajero, salgo del coche y ruedo los ojos por lo predecible que es llevar vino a una cena. Sé que a Alice le encantará y por eso lo estoy haciendo, pero aun así. Parece... cursi y muy de adulto.

Jasper abre la puerta. Chocamos los puños en un momento de divertida solidaridad y él coge la botella, levantando las cejas al ver el nombre.

―¿Blanco Alice?

―Apropiado, ¿no te parece?

Él resopla al reír.

―Le encantará.

Y así es. Ella prácticamente salta a mis brazos, llenando mi barbilla de besos.

―Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, ―susurra.

―Vengo todos los martes, Al, ―digo, sonriendo mientras miro sus brillantes ojos―. Y cada viernes, algunos domingos...

―Shhh, ―dice, cogiendo un sacacorchos―. Me alegro de que hayas traído blanco, debes de haberme leído la mente.

Suena el timbre.

―Jas-

―Lo tengo, ―dice él, dejando la cocina.

Vuelve medio minuto después, con Bella detrás.

Bueno. Esto no me lo esperaba. Le echo una mirada a Alice, pero ella está ocupada echando vino en cuatro copas.

Bella me mira y pestañea, parada con postura incómoda entra el marco de la puerta.

―Hola. ―La saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

―Hola, Edward, ―dice.

Y entonces se... derrite ante mis ojos. Su expresión se suaviza y sus hombros se relajan. Se acerca a mí y, muy lentamente, me da un abrazo.

La rodeo con mis brazos, no con fuerza porque todavía es un poco raro, pero lo suficiente. Su pelo huele bien. Siempre lo hizo.

Cuando me suelta y da un paso atrás, va directa a Alice y la abraza también. Nos quedamos alrededor de la isla de la cocina de mi hermana pequeña, saturados por la calidez y los olores de la cena.

Estoy hablando con Jasper, tomando vino y deseando tener mejor una cerveza.

Bella se ha echado el pelo a un lado; se lo sujeta ahí con una mano mientras se lleva una cuchara a la boca, probando lo que sea que Alice tiene al fuego. Sigue siendo la misma, pero es muy diferente -ahora radia calma y luz.

Siempre fue hermosa, pero solía ser muy maleable y desgastada, como _Play-doh_ demasiado usado o algo así. Odiaba ver como simplemente... dejaba que las cosas sucediesen; ella recibía, se desvanecía y erosionaba, y yo había empujado, tirado y pateado.

Pero Bella ya no es así, y eso me alivia más de lo que imaginé que haría. No había pensado mucho en ella en el último año; no como al principio de marcharme, cuando aparecía en mi mente al menos una vez al día.

Puedo ver que ahora está mejor. Se mueve de otra manera y sonríe de verdad. Incluso su piel tiene mejor aspecto, más brillante y menos transparente.

Le dice algo a Al y me mira, apartando la vista cuando se da cuenta de que he estado mirando. La mirada va directa a mi polla y me doy cuenta de que hay energía entre nosotros. Quiero decir... lo sospechaba antes, pero ahora lo sé.

Sin embargo, no soy estúpido. Ella no está coqueteando conmigo. Tiene miedo de que vaya a tratarla como un idiota, de la misma forma que antes. Y la verdad es que no puedo culparla por ello.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vaya, perdonad, pero ayer se me olvidó que tocaba actualizar y casi se me olvida hoy también.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que hay acercamiento por las dos partes.

Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-Bells :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo quince

Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. Es la primera vez que estoy en la misma habitación con Alice, Jasper y Edward. La primera. En el instituto pasé mucho tiempo con Alice, pero nunca llegué a conocer a Jasper. Ahora paso mucho tiempo con ellos; además de mis compañeras de piso, ellos son mis amigos más cercanos. Había sabido que Alice invitaba a su hermano a cenar muy a menudo y había sospechado que era solo cuestión de tiempo que los dos acabáramos allí juntos.

Al final tampoco es tan raro estar con él. Hay muestras del crecimiento de Edward; ya no está tan apagado y no se enciende tan rápido.

Mientras que yo he pasado años aprendiendo a descongelarme, él ha estado aprendiendo a enfriarse.

Al final, el vino tinto y el blanco se acaban y los restos de la cena están esparcidos por la encimera de la cocina, dónde Alice se niega a dejarme ayudar. Esta noche me apetece algo dulce, pero Alice no ha hecho postre esta vez, así que supongo que no tengo suerte.

―La próxima vez voy a hacer brownies, ―le digo, poniéndome la sudadera mientras me preparo para marcharme.

―Vale. ―Sonríe―. ¿El viernes?

Miro a Edward, que tiene las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras mira al suelo.

―Sí, vale, ―acepto, adelantándome para abrazarla―. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, ―dice, dándome un rápido apretón.

Jasper también me abraza y luego me pongo las zapatillas.

―Te acompañaré fuera, ―dice Edward, poniéndose también sus zapatos.

―Ah, no, está bien. He aparcado justo delante, ―digo, intentando sonreír mientras bostezo.

―No, debo hacerlo. ―Frunce el ceño y, de alguna manera, _sé_ que está pensando en la noche que me dejó volver caminando sola a casa. Una pequeña chispa de un antiguo enfado se enciende en mi interior al recordarlo, pero muere tan rápido como prende.

Ya no quiero ser esa Bella, así que no debería permitirle seguir siendo ese Edward.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, espero pacientemente a que Edward se despida y luego nos marchamos juntos, preparándonos para enfrentarnos al golpe del frío viento de Seattle por la noche.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo? ―pregunta mientras bajamos los escalones―. Podríamos encontrar un café que tenga brownies... _à la modé_ o algo.

Me tienta, en varios sentidos, pero la idea de estar a solas con él en alguna parte hace que se me encoja el estómago. Me pone ansiosa.

―No, gracias. Estoy un poco cansada, ―digo, subiéndome la cremallera hasta arriba.

―Sí, te entiendo, ―dice.

Le echo una mirada, pero su expresión es tan estoica como siempre; ilegible.

―Gracias. ―Nos detenemos junto a mi camioneta, nos abrazamos brevemente y luego se marcha.

* . *

Ajusto la lente de mi cámara, esperando tener el enfoque correcto para la luz de hoy. Todo es más definido, las sombras más oscuras y la luz más brillante. Las hojas de los árboles se han profundizado considerablemente -parece que están sangrando o envueltas en llamas.

Hoja, cielo, tronco de árbol... pelo.

Bajando la cámara, me doy cuenta de que el pelo de Edward es otoñal. Ajeno a mí, y aparentemente a todo, está en medio de este tumulto de follaje, sentando en otro banco y mirando algo que tiene en las manos. Impulsivamente, le saco dos, tres fotos, haciendo zoom en la última.

* . *

No me siento tan sorprendida como debería cuando abro la puerta y le encuentro ahí parado, con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

―Hola. ―Sonríe, con facilidad.

―Hola. ―Sonrío y me hago a un lado para dejarle entrar.

―Brownies, ―dice, levantando la bolsa hasta la altura de los ojos.

―Edward, ―digo riendo―. No estoy... obsesionada con los brownies, ¿sabes? Solo me apetecían la otra noche...

―Me han hecho pasar, ¿no? ―Se encoge de hombros.

―¿Te ha dado Al mi dirección?

―Sip, ―dice, mirando a su alrededor.

En mi habitación, me siento en medio de mi cama y le hago un gesto para que haga lo mismo. Se quita los zapatos y se sienta junto a mí -su cuerpo se mueve con la misma gracia de siempre.

Me encantan los brownies, es cierto.

―¿Quieres leche? ―pregunto, moviéndome hacia delante para poder bajar de la cama.

―Odio la leche, Bella. Ya lo sabes.

―No sé nada sobre ti, ¿recuerdas? ―digo, dejando la habitación.

Cuando vuelvo con leche para mí y agua para él, está en silencio, y entonces pregunta:

―¿Me odias?

―No. ―Me paso el dorso de la mano por la boca―. Nunca te he odiado.

―Estás diferente, ―digo.

―Tú también. ―Me encojo de hombros, echándome hacia delante para dejar mi vaso en la mesilla de noche.

Me quita el vaso de la mano y lo deja junto al suyo.

―¿Ahora eres feliz?

―¿Sigues pensando en ellos todo el tiempo? ―pregunto en lugar de responder.

―A veces.

―Yo también, ―digo suavemente, tirando de un hilo del borde de mis vaqueros―. Ahora llevo su anillo.

Me mira la mano.

―Estoy bien. ―Suspiro―. Pero me ha llevado un tiempo, ¿sabes?

Él asiente.

―Siento haber dejado que te fueras andando sola a casa.

―Me alegro de que lo sientas, ―digo, y le toco la rodilla.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, antes de nada quiero agradeceros vuestra paciencia. Ha sido un mes cargadisimo para mí y he tenido tiempo para muy pocas cosas, así que esta ha sido una de las que he tenido que postponer.

Pero ya pasó y vuelven las actualizaciones semanales. Además, ya tengo terminada la traducción que voy a subir después de esta y en las próximas semanas os iré dejando el summary para que sepáis de qué va.

Y ahora sí, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ya se va viendo un acercamiento real y estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo dieciséis

En lugar de despertarme con el despertador, lo hago con el suave golpeteo de la lluvia.

Cojo mi teléfono de la mesilla de noche y apago la alarma de todas formas, no queriendo que su estridente pitido perturbe el silencio de la mañana.

Al parecer, va a ser un día de conducir.

La lluvia hace que sea difícil tener ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Todo lo que quiero es holgazanear en ropa interior y ver la televisión, pero con todo un día de clase y trabajo por delante, quedarse en casa no es una opción. Sentándome, me paso la mano por la cara y bostezo. Seguramente debería haber considerado estas cosas antes de mudarme de nuevo al lugar más lluvioso del planeta, pero es demasiado tarde para ello.

Ducha... zumo de naranja... ropa... mochila.

Estoy a punto de salir al chaparrón, con un paraguas preparado a mi lado, cuando mi teléfono suena en mi bolsillo, vibrando agresivamente contra mi muslo como una abeja enfurecida.

―¿Hola?

―¿Edward?

Frunzo el ceño mientras miro el teléfono.

―¿Bella?

―Sí. ―Ríe nerviosa―. Mi camioneta está dando la lata... ¿vas a tardar mucho en salir?

Si la recojo, llegaré tarde.

―Estoy saliendo por la puerta ahora mismo, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

―Sí, por favor. Siento pedírtelo así, seguramente vas apurado... ―divaga y su voz se desvanece mientras abro la puerta principal. La lluvia cae ya en torrentes, formando pequeños ríos que bajan por la calle.

―Está bien, estaré ahí en un minuto, ―digo, abriendo mi paraguas.

―¿Estás seguro? Yo-

―Bella, está bien, ―digo, un poco molesto―. Prepárate.

Termino la llamada y devuelvo mi teléfono a la seguridad de mi bolsillo antes de que ella pueda decir nada más. Salgo corriendo hasta mi coche, consiguiendo mojarme solo un poco.

Bella está en la escalera de la entrada de su residencia con su propio paraguas. Toco el claxon para asegurarme de que me ve y ella sale corriendo, salpicándose las botas con el agua de los charcos.

―Muchas gracias, ―dice, subiéndose al coche. Su pelo está mojado y me pregunto si es por la lluvia o por la ducha―. No puedo creer que me esté dando problemas de nuevo...

―Tienes algo con las camionetas rojas, ―comento, mirando a ambos lados antes de unirme al tráfico. En el instituto había tenido su viejo trasto rojo; la última es más pequeña y nueva, pero sigue siendo una camioneta.

―Supongo. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Me la compraron mis padres cuando la otra murió.

Asiento, mirándola mientras paro en un semáforo.

―Dinero culpable. ―Sonríe satisfecha.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Me mira un momento antes de girarse hacia la ventana, bajando el dedo por el cristal.

Asumiendo que no quiere hablar de ello, sigo por la carretera. Ella no habla hasta que llegamos al campus.

―Puedes dejarme en la biblioteca, ―dice, jugueteando con la cremallera de su mochila.

La lluvia no da señales de parar, así que me acerco todo lo que puedo al edificio de la biblioteca y aparco, esperando que Bella haga una salida rápida. Ya llego tarde -por lo menos diez minutos.

―Me ignoraron una temporada, ―dice en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos.

―Lo sé, ―digo en voz igualmente baja.

―Tú... ―Hace una pausa y su cara se sonroja―. Tú siempre estuviste ahí... para mí. Incluso cuando eras un gilipollas. Así que gracias.

Oírla defenderse a sí misma es bastante atractivo, incluso aunque me esté insultando.

―Vaya, gracias. ―Sonrío.

Ella sacude la cabeza, sonriendo, y abre la puerta.

―Llámame si necesitas que te lleve más tarde, ―grito.

No lo hace.

* . *

Más tarde, en casa de Alice, le pregunto a Bella cómo ha vuelto a casa.

―He cogido el bus.

―¿Por qué no me has llamado? ―pregunto, dejándome caer en el mismo sofá en el que ella está sentada.

Ella me echa una mirada ligeramente divertida.

―Llevo viviendo aquí casi tres años. Puedo arreglármelas.

―¿Cerveza o vino? ―Alice aparece desde la cocina.

―Definitivamente cerveza, ―digo.

―Yo también, por favor, ―añade Bella, relajándose contra el sofá. Me mira y luego aparta la mirada muy rápido, como si no esperase que la estuviese mirando.

Así que sigo mirando. Alice viene y nos da nuestras cervezas. He notado que Jasper se ha quedado en la cocina y me pregunto ausentemente si lo están haciendo a propósito, obligándonos a Bella y a mí a estar juntos para hablar a solas.

―¿Qué? ―Bella ríe nerviosa, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

―Te sonrojas mucho, ―señalo, intentando no reír abiertamente cuando lo hace de nuevo.

―Es una maldición familiar. ―Se encoge de hombros.

―Sí que es verdad, ―digo, terminándome la cerveza.

―Eso ha sido rápido. ―Frunce el ceño.

Yo eructo.

―Aggg, ―dice ella, arrugando la cara y dando ella misma un largo trago.

―¿Deslumbrando a las damas, Edward? ―grita Jasper desde la cocina. Oigo a Alice callarle. Lo sabía, están intentando tendernos una trampa.

Por lo menos Alice.

Ridículo.

―Quiero conocerte, Bella.

Se pone seria muy rápido.

―Ya me conoces. Eres tú el que no quería ser conocido entonces.

―Lo sé, ―digo―. Y lo siento. Pero ahora quiero que me conozcas.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta, mirándome mientras se acaba su propia cerveza.

―Eso ha sido rápido, ―digo en su lugar, mirando intencionadamente su botella.

Ella eructa e inmediatamente se echa a reír, cubriéndose la boca.

―Eso ha sido caliente. ―Sonrío ampliamente. Me encanta el aspecto que tiene al reírse.

―¿Verdad? ―dice, dejando su botella vacía en la mesita―. Así que, ¿por qué ahora, Edward? ¿Por qué quieres que te conozca ahora?

 _Porque me siento atraído por ti,_ deseo decir. _Me sentía atraído por ti incluso cuando no te deseaba, y ahora te deseo y me atraes incluso más._

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, solo puedo decir que la semana pasada se me pasó el lunes sin darme cuenta de que era lunes y luego ya no he podido actualizar hasta ahora.

Pero vamos a lo importante. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que dirá Bella? ¿Querrá darle otra oportunidad?

Estoy deseando leer todas vuestras opiniones y suposiciones.

¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-Bells :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo diecisiete

El cálido dorado del otoño deja paso al plateado del invierno, desnudando los árboles y haciendo resbaladizo el suelo con hielo o nieve sucia.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en casa debido a esto, pero tampoco es que me importe. Siempre me ha gustado el frío, envolverme en capas y meterme bajo mantas.

Alice está sentada a mi lado en mi cama con un bol de palomitas en el regazo. Mastica lentamente, mirando hacia mi escritorio con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Qué?

―¿De qué es esa foto? ―pregunta, rebuscando en el bol. Ha puesto virutas de chocolate y las que no se han derretido en contacto con la caliente mantequilla se han deslizado al fondo.

Mi mirada sigue la suya, pero ya sé de qué está hablando. Había pretendido guardarlas pero, como es habitual en mí, se me ha olvidado cuando han quedado cubiertas por pilas de trabajos de clase. Hoy por fin he empezado a limpiar y recoger, asqueada con cómo me he olvidado de la habitación.

Así que ahí están. Descubiertas y obvias. Las fotos.

―Es, ah... tu hermano, ―digo, humedeciéndome los labios con culpabilidad.

―¿Qué? ―Medio sonríe, desdoblando las piernas y bajándose de la cama. Se acerca a mi escritorio y echa un vistazo, con el bol de palomitas apoyado contra una cadera―. Me encanta. ¿Cuándo la has sacado? ¿Cómo es que no me la ha enseñado?

―Él no lo sabe, ―digo, con la timidez empeorando.

Ella se gira hacia mí, con una ceja levantada con expresión de diversión.

―Oh, ¿en serio?

―Oh, cállate. No es nada de eso. ―Río, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cojo la primera foto. La verdad es que han resultado ser preciosas, puede que a él le guste verlas. Debería haber sabido que Alice se volvería loca, lo siguiente será que me pida copias.

―A mis padres les encantaría tener una de estas, ―dice, con la mirada volviendo a bajar―. ¿Hay más? ¡Jesús! Bella, ¿cuántas has sacado?

―Solo tres, Dios. ―Resoplo, cogiendo las otras dos con delicadeza y examinándola―. Era un día hermoso y él... encajaba.

―¿Su belleza encajaba? ―Hace una mueca, lamiéndose chocolate del dedo.

―Alice. ―La miro con reprobación―. Su _pelo_. _Encaja_. Bueno, da igual. ―Las suelto y las cubro con el programa de una asignatura del semestre anterior.

―Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, ―me calma. Yo ruedo los ojos, sabiendo que solo acaba de empezar. Me he asegurado de no mencionar mi anterior enamoramiento de Edward, sobre todo porque es demasiado incómodo y doloroso.

Mis años de instituto, sobre todo los últimos, no fueron agradables. Rose, mis padres, Edward... todos me habían herido profundamente, aunque de diferentes maneras y no siempre a propósito. En mi corazón, sé que Alice lo habría entendido entonces, porque ella también había perdido a alguien. No estoy segura de porqué nunca acudí a ella. Y si le digo _ahora_ lo que pasé _entonces_ temo que vaya a sentir algún tipo de traición al saber que me había estado quedando con su hermano cuando se suponía que era con ella con quién debía tener relación.

Que desastre.

De cualquier manera, nada de eso importa ya. He perdonado a Edward y a mí misma por los pecados del pasado. No hay literalmente nada que pueda hacer y, el hecho de que Edward se haya disculpado lo ha hecho más sencillo. Me refiero a que yo misma he pasado ya por un periodo de perdón mediante la terapia, escribir diarios e incluso Jake -él siempre me animó a trabajar con mis sentimientos pero también a olvidar, era así de bueno-, pero definitivamente hay algo atractivo en que el transgresor quiera hacer las paces.

Él no ha trabajado solo en sí mismo, quiere asegurarse de que yo también estoy bien. Y eso es de apreciar.

Y sí, me siento atraída por él. En cierto sentido, es algo familiar que me excita y me pone nerviosa al mismo tiempo; pero también es diferente, porque él es diferente.

―Sé sincera, Bella, ―dice Alice.

Pestañeo, dándome cuenta sobresaltada de que me ha estado mirando mientras viajaba a los mundos de yupi y volvía.

Mi cara se calienta.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Edward.

―¿Qué pasa con él? Estamos bien... ―Me encojo de hombros, tirándome de cara sobre la cama.

Cuando no responde, me doy la vuelta y la miro. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

―No dejáis de flirtear, ―dice.

―Ya. ―Asiento, no molestándome en hacerme la tonta.

―Entonces... ¿te gusta? ¿O es solo coqueteo?

Río un poco.

―No podría flirtear con alguien que no me gustase, ―digo en voz baja.

Alice se sienta a mi lado, ofreciéndome el bol. Lo acepto, encontrando de inmediato un grupo de palomitas especialmente chocolateadas.

―Creo que a él también le gustas, ―dice.

―Sé que sí.

―¿Entonces... por qué...? ―deja la frase en el aire, genuinamente confundida.

Suspirando, cierro los ojos e intento ordenar mis pensamientos de mierda. Por supuesto, Alice lo ve como algo que es blanco o negro -ella y Jasper llevan saliendo en serio desde que ella estaba en el penúltimo año de instituto.

―Sabes que antes era un mujeriego, ¿verdad?―digo, sabiendo que es un pretexto según sale de mi boca.

―En el instituto... No creo que siga siendo así, ―dice ella―. En serio, ¿cuándo iba a tener tiempo? Cuando no está en clase, está estudiando y cuando no está estudiando, está trabajando.

―¿Dónde trabaja? ―pregunto.

―Da clases a niños de piano y guitarra, y trabaja como tutor en algunas de las clases de música de la universidad.

―Oh.

Eso es nuevo para mí. Siempre he sabido que le encanta la música, pero no me había dado cuenta de que es una parte tan grande de su vida.

Como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, Alice suspira.

―Tocaba todo el tiempo antes de que Emmett desapareciera. Él fue quien le enseñó, ¿sabes? No podía enfrentarse a ello después y solo lo ha retomado al volver de Alaska.

―No lo sabía, ―digo―. ¿Ahí es dónde está ahora?

Ella mira su teléfono.

―Hasta las seis, sí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, comiendo hasta que el bol está vacío.

―¿Vienes a cenar? ―pregunta, levantándose.

―¿Por qué no le dices a Jazz que venga aquí? ―le ofrezco―. E invita a Edward.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Bella ya ha admitido que Edward le gusta. Por lo menos a Alice.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Ya no nos quedan muchos capítulos.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

-Bells :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo dieciocho

La lasaña es una de las pocas cosas que se me da bien hacer. La mejor parte de nuestro nuevo apartamento es la cocina; es pequeña -toda una cocina de conveniencia- pero después de pasar el primer y segundo año en habitaciones del tamaño de una celda, es un paso adelante.

Alice se marcha para volver una hora más tarde con Jasper y una botella de vino.

No queriendo parecer demasiado entusiasmada, paso de puntillas por el tema de Edward y dónde está. Tal vez no debería importar, pero me da un poco de vergüenza que Alice sepa tanto sobre mis sentimientos. Gracias a Dios que no sabe toda la historia -en particular, nuestro extraño pasado.

Me _conoce_ , sin embargo, y lo ha hecho durante años.

―Llegará en un momento, ―dice, apoyándose en la encimera mientras yo coloco la pesada bandeja de humeante lasaña sobre un paño para que se enfríe―. Parece que tiene un mal día.

Ruedo los ojos. Eso es algo sobre lo que sé más de lo que me gustaría.

―Hoy ha recibido malas noticias, ―añade al notar mi expresión.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Me vuelvo hacia ella, quitándome los guantes de cocina y dejándolos sobre la encimera.

Alice vacila, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

―Mi tía Kate tuvo un aborto hace un par de días. Edward se unió mucho a ella, el tío Garrett y sus dos niñas cuando estuvo en Ketchikan.

―¿Ketchikan? ―repito, con mi estómago convirtiéndose en un pesado nudo. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé sobre Edward y el periodo de tiempo que hemos pasado separados.

―El pueblecito de Alaska al que fue, ―explica―. Se mantiene en contacto con ellos... emails, postales... mis primas pequeñas están completamente enamoradas de él. E iba a haber uno más, pero...

―Lo siento mucho, Al, ―susurro, tocándole el brazo.

Ella sonríe débilmente, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas sin derramar.

―Sé que tienen dos niñas preciosas y que seguramente lo intentarán de nuevo, es solo... no sé. Estaban muy entusiasmados, ya sabían el sexo y todo. Era un niño, y querían que su segundo nombre fuera Edward por lo unidos que estaban. Prácticamente le salvaron la vida a mi hermano, Bella. Era un desastre cuando se fue a vivir con ellos.

Escuchando en silencio, entrelazo los dedos con los suyos. Jasper aparece en el umbral de la puerta y su mirada se suaviza al caer sobre Alice.

―Voy a ir a comprar ese pan de ajo, Bella, ¿está bien?

Asiento.

―Eso sería genial, gracias.

―Conduce con cuidado, ―le dice Alice suavemente.

―Lo haré. ―La puerta se cierra tras él y nosotras nos miramos de nuevo.

―Bueno, gracias por dejármelo saber, ―suspiro―. A veces es muy difícil de leer... No quiero decir algo equivocado.

―Oh, sería imposible, ―dice, riendo un poco―. Creo que le gustas bastante.

―Sí, ahora sí. ―Río, e inmediatamente me estremezco por dentro.

Puntual como un reloj, Alice entrecierra los ojos.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "ahora" sí?

―Solo que... me gustaba en el instituto y él fue bastante cruel, ―murmuro, consciente de que mi cara arde con un vibrante color rojo.

―No fastidies, ―dice, visiblemente sorprendida―. Um, lo escondiste bien.

―Tenía que hacerlo. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Él no sentía lo mismo que yo.

―Vaya. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. No tenía ni idea. Sabía que había algo raro, pero...

―¿Quieres abrir ese vino? ―pregunto, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

Ella me lo permite.

―Claro. ―Camina con rapidez al otro lado de la encimera -que está como a dos pasos de distancia- y coge el sacacorchos, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Minutos después, la puerta se abre y se cierra. Jasper entra en la cocina, con Edward siguiéndole.

―Mira lo que ha traído el gato, ―digo con ligereza, mirándole con cautela. Sus ojos se posan sobre mí al momento y yo sonrío, deseando de repente desesperadamente ser una fuente de consuelo para él.

Reconozco estos sentimientos de atracción física e incluso puede que lujuria, pero incluso más de simplemente querer estar ahí para él. Verle dolido hace que yo también me sienta un poco igual. Es algo raro y no termino de entenderlo, pero puedo aceptarlo.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

―Hola, Bella. Gracias por invitarme.

―No hay de qué. ―Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome si él ha creído que no me gusta tenerle cerca―. Siempre vamos a casa de Alice así que, ya sabes, he creído que estaría bien un cambio.

Cuando termino de servir la cena, vamos a la sala de estar -el único lugar con suficiente espacio para todos. Alice y yo nos hemos acabado la botella de Riesling y decidimos acosar a los chicos para que compartan sus latas de Sierra Nevada. Kate y Charlotte se unen poco después y, antes de que nos demos cuenta, estamos haciendo ruido, comiendo y bebiendo, y siendo felices.

De vez en cuando miro a Edward, solo para asegurarme de que está bien. Sí que parece estarlo; un poco más callado de lo normal, pero bien. Cuando mis compañeras de piso se retiran y Jasper enciende la tele, le doy un ligero golpecito a Edward en la mano.

―Quiero enseñarte algo.

―Vale. ―Se levanta de su sitio y me sigue a mi habitación.

Con el corazón golpeándome en el pecho, saco rápidamente las fotos en las que aparece y se las doy. Seguramente piense que soy una acosadora, que mi indiferencia desde nuestra reunión ha sido puro acto.

Él frunce el ceño, mirando cada foto de cerca mientras las sujeta con cuidado por los bordes.

―¿Cuándo fue esto?

―Hace como un mes, ―digo―. Antes de que empezara a hacer demasiado frío.

―Hm. Creo que recuerdo ese día.

―Oh, ¿sí?

―Sí. ―Sus ojos brillan cuando levanta la mirada―. No sabía que me estaban vigilando.

―Al principio no sabía que estabas ahí, ―contesto, intentando mantener el tono juguetón―. Pero tú... como que te fundías con las hojas y todo, así que yo solo... quise capturarlo.

―A mi madre le encantarían, ―dice, sonriendo.

―Eso es exactamente lo que Alice ha dicho, ―digo, riendo.

Entonces doy un paso atrás, sintiendo cómo la familiar tensión entre nosotros se hace más palpable. No estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, pero no me siento lista. Para nada.

―En fin, puedes llevártelas. Yo tengo mis copias.

 _Bien, Bella. Porque no parecías obsesionada antes._

Pero él no parece notarlo, o que le importe. Asintiendo de nuevo, se guarda las fotos bajo el brazo y dejamos mi habitación.

En el sofá yo vuelvo a mi sitio de antes, pero Edward no. Se sienta a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestros muslos se tocan.

―Tomad una manta, ―dice Alice dulcemente, sin siquiera mirarnos mientras nos lanza una desde dónde está en la alfombra.

* * *

¡Hola!

Perdonad, chicas. Ayer se me pasó que tocaba actualización.

Bueno, van a pasitos pequeños, como las tortugas, pero al menos avanzan hacia una relación más sana que la que tenían. O eso parece. Ya veremos.

Yo estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Bells :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo diecinueve

Mi café sigue estando demasiado caliente.

Estremeciéndome al quemarme la lengua, dejo la humeante taza en la mesa para que se enfríe.

Bella mira por la ventana que hay junto a nuestra mesa, rodeando su propia taza con las manos metidas en guantes. Les ha cortado las puntas de los dedos. Hoy está callada, casi triste.

La dejo tranquila, imaginando que hablará si desea hacerlo.

El cambio ha sido muy gradual, aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo he notado. Eso es un montón de mierda. Por supuesto que he notado que hemos pasado más y más tiempo juntos, después de clase y después del trabajo; que ya no necesitamos que Alice y Jasper hagan de intermediarios para cenar juntos.

Y aun así, hay una línea que todavía no hemos cruzado.

Porque... no somos como otras parejas. No podemos pasar con sencillez a nada romántico. Si decidimos hacerlo, será eso -una decisión. Nada de zonas grises. Mi error en el instituto fue permitir que hubiera una zona gris. También había sido su error.

Al menos, ella había cometido su error debido a un erróneo sentido del amor. Yo había cometido el mío debido a mi incapacidad de salir adelante.

Bella le da un trago vacilante a su café y sus ojos van a los míos.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, poniendo esta extraña cara en que su boca sonríe pero su frente está arrugada, como si en realidad estuviera frunciendo el ceño.

―Hoy estás triste, ―observo, intentando darle otro trago a mi café.

Ella baja la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma ausente.

―¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

―¿A casa-casa? ¿A Forks?

Asiente sin mirarme.

―Mi última clase es el jueves, así que seguramente vaya esa noche.

―¿Vas a conducir hasta casa por la noche? ―pregunta, levantando la mirada.

―Sí. ―Me encojo de hombros―. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo vuelves tú?

―Todavía no lo sé. Puede que el viernes... o el sábado. ―Suspira.

―¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? ―pregunto.

Ella enrojece un poco.

―No puedo. Tengo clase el viernes por la mañana.

―Entonces esperaré.

―¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

Parece incómoda. Siento una chispa de irritación arder en mi interior, algo que pasa a menudo cuando se comporta de forma ambigua. Ruedo los ojos y me pongo de pie, sobresaltándola.

―Hablaremos más tarde, ―digo, metiendo las manos en los guantes.

Nerviosa, ella también se levanta.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas?

―Te he hecho una pregunta sencilla: ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo? Es sí o no, Bella. Siéntete libre de ir sola, ―digo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantener la voz firme.

―¡Vale, iré contigo! ―dice, entrecerrando los ojos―. Solo estaba sorprendida; no sé... ¿dónde vas?

―A casa, ―digo, poniéndome también mi gorro.

Ella empieza a caminar a mi lado, dejando su café en la mesa.

―No tienes que ser tan malhumorado, ―dice con un resoplido.

―Y tú no tienes que ser tan desconfiada, ―rebato.

―¿A qué te refieres con desconfiada? ―Me mira furiosa.

Cruzamos la calle y bajamos con rapidez por la acera, temblando bajo la nieve que cae.

―Me refiero a que pareces cuestionar con frecuencia mis motivos. Después de todo este tiempo, desearía que confiaras en mí. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que te desvirgue en el asiento trasero de mi coche? ―Río.

Ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada, rodeándose más fuerte el cuerpo con los brazos. En su prisa por seguirme fuera del café, no se ha abrochado bien el abrigo.

―A veces se me hace difícil reconciliar la persona que eres con la que eras, ―dice al final―. Solías molestarte cuando yo me acoplaba... ¿de verdad puedes culparme por preguntarme qué es tan diferente ahora?

Mi pecho se encoje de forma incómoda, porque tiene razón. Y está equivocada.

―Todo es diferente, ―murmuro.

Mi casa aparece a la vista y busco las llaves en mi bolsillo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que abro tan rápido como puedo para que podamos escapar del amargo frío.

―Lo siento, ―murmura, tocándome el brazo.

―Siento que te sientas así. Sé... sé que te hice daño, pero apenas podía cuidar de mí mismo entonces. ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidar de ti de la forma en que debería haberlo hecho? Supongo que esperaba que ahora vieras que ya no soy así, ―digo, quitándome los guantes y el abrigo.

―Puedo verlo, ―dice Bella―. Me gustaría ir contigo, gracias.

Bella ha venido antes en coche, pero ahora la nieve cae de nuevo y la calle está un poco helada. No me siento completamente cómodo dejándola volver a casa sola.

―¿Quieres ver la televisión hasta que la cosa se calme fuera? ―pregunto, encendiendo las luces al entrar en la sala de estar.

―Vale, ―dice―. ¿Eso es nuevo?

Miro a mi alrededor para ver qué está mirando.

―¿El qué?

―Ese espejo de la pared. ¿Es... de peltre?

Me acerco a él, asintiendo.

―Alice lo encontró en una tienda de antigüedades del centro. A mi madre y ella les encantan este tipo de cosas... comprar, restaurar... todo este apartamento es trabajo de ellas.

―Es precioso, ―susurra Bella, mirando los detalles del marco.

Yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Es bonito, pero bueno... supongo que tener como madre a una decoradora de interiores te habitúa a este tipo de cosas.

―Sí. ―Me encojo de hombros, mirando su reflejo. Su mirada va a la mía y sonríe.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿A alguien le extraña que Bella tenga reservas después de cómo la trató Edward? La chica se tiene que acostumbrar. Aun así, son taaaaan monos.

Queda capítulos para acabar esta historia y estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Bells :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo veinte

Definitivamente, estoy nerviosa por el viaje de cuatro horas hasta casa.

Como ha prometido, Edward llega a mi puerta justo antes del mediodía -su chubasquero esta brillante y resbaladizo por la lluvia.

―Ugh, ¿otra vez? Anoche fue nieve... ―digo, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar.

―Y ahora es aguanieve, ―dice secamente, parado justo al otro lado de la puerta―. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

―Uh... no. Solo me estoy asegurando de que todo está situado. Kate se marcha mañana, así que ella será la que lo cierre todo, pero... ya sabes, ―digo desde mi habitación, tirando de la esquina de mi edredón.

Cuando ya no queda nada con lo que obsesionarme y ponerme puntillosa, engancho en mis brazos las asas de las maletas de las que voy a vivir las próximas semanas y me uno a Edward junto a la puerta principal.

―¿Lista? ―pregunta, estirando la mano hacia una de las maletas.

―Sí. ―Asiento, permitiéndole ayudarme.

Cambiamos la calidez por el frío húmedo mientras caminamos con paso rápido hasta su coche.

―¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo vuelvas? ―pregunta Edward, poniendo la calefacción al máximo―. Me refiero a tu camioneta.

―No sé... ha funcionado tan bien durante tanto tiempo que la verdad es que no sé a quién llamar ahora que no es así. Jacob solía encargarse de ella, pero... no puedo pedírselo a él. Ya sabes... ―divago, metiéndome las manos entre los muslos para mantenerlas calientes.

―Mmmm, ―dice, sin tomar partido.

―¿Tú... le conoces?

―¿A Jacob? ―Ajusta la salida del calor para que el aire no le de directamente.

―Sí.

―Un poco. ―Estamos parados en un semáforo. Me mira―. Jugaba en el equipo de La Push, ¿no?

―Oh... sí, sí que lo hacía, ―recuerdo, sonriendo un poco. Jacob es bueno en todos los deportes, así que no me sorprende que Edward le recuerde por eso.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, con el sonido y el movimiento limitados a los del limpiaparabrisas y el aire de la calefacción.

Minutos después de tomar la I-5, me quedo dormida.

* . *

―Bella. ―La voz de Edward me trae de vuelta. Parece un poco divertido, así que me toco la boca para asegurarme de que no estaba babeando o algo mientras dormía.

―Voy a por café, ¿quieres algo? ―me ofrece, medio fuera del coche.

―Un café estará bien, ―acepto―. En realidad, iré contigo.

Me gustan los viajes por carretera, incluso los cortos como el que estamos haciendo. Hay una corriente de entusiasmo en lugares como este -aeropuertos, paradas... vas a alguna parte. Edward va directo a la máquina de café mientras yo me paseo por la tienda, mirando los mapas e imanes. La cajera, una chica algo vaga que está haciendo lo que parece un Sudoku, se anima al ver a Edward acercarse al mostrador. Casi me siento mal por ella, incluso aunque sé que mi lástima es un poco condescendiente. A mí no me gustaría estar atrapada en este lugar día tras día.

De vuelta en el coche, nos quedamos sentados un momento, bebiendo café y mirando a la gente.

―¿Saben tus padres que vas conmigo? ―pregunta Edward cuando volvemos a la interestatal.

―Sí, ―digo―. ¿Cómo te sientes por volver? ―Hace años que no ha estado en Forks, solo una vez desde que dejó el instituto. Aquello siempre me había parecido un poco drástico, pero supongo que tenía sus razones.

―Lo estoy deseando. ¿Y tú?

―Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, pero... no voy a mentir, espero no ver a Jake. Estas son las primeras Navidades que no estamos juntos, ―admito.

―Qué incómodo, ―dice sin una pizca de compasión.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

―Mucho.

Al final, llegamos a casa. Forks parece incluso más pequeño de lo normal después de estar tanto tiempo en una ciudad grande. Edward me acompaña a la puerta, ayudándome a meter las maletas y enfrentando con valentía el entusiasmo de mi madre.

Me besa en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Eso es nuevo.

―Te veré esta noche, ―dice sobre su hombro, volviendo a su coche.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno, siento haberos hecho esperar. Entre que he estado fuera y que he empezado a trabajar, he tenido que reacostumbrarme a madrugar y la verdad es que he hecho poco.

De todas formas, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Solo quedan 5 más!

Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bells :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo veintiuno

Bostezando, le doy a Renee los últimos platos para aclarar y meter en el lavavajillas.

―¿Cansada, cariño? ―Deja correr el agua sobre los platos. El ligero vidriado de sus ojos delata su propio cansancio.

―Un poco, y no sé porqué. Lo único que he hecho todo el día ha sido estar sentada, ―digo, lavándome las manos.

―Viajar agota, ―acepta.

―Sí, hay un buen trecho entre Seattle y Forks. ―Sonrío, rodando un poco los ojos.

Ella me mira, sonriendo ampliamente mientras me da con un trapo.

―Listilla.

El reloj digital de los fogones me llama la atención. Son las 7:30.

―En realidad, mamá, voy a darme una ducha rápida.

―Vale... o también puedes darte un baño. Es una buena forma de relajarse.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Creo que no. Edward va a venir a recogerme dentro de nada.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí, con la sorpresa danzando por toda su cara.

―Oh, no me había dado cuenta de-

―Nop. No es así, ―la interrumpo, sabiendo que soy una mentirosa―. Solo vamos a dar una vuelta.

―Hmmm. ―Se agacha para poner detergente en el lavavajillas.

Ruedo los ojos otra vez, sin sentir ya tanta diversión. No hay nada como volver a casa y estar bajo el techo de tus padres para sentirte como una cría de nuevo.

Todavía tengo el pelo mojado cuando Edward llega. La verdad es que no me importa su aspecto, pero la temperatura ha bajado fuera.

Bueno, vale, sí que me importa. Pero el frío es la razón principal.

―Hola, ―digo, abriendo la puerta.

―Hola. ―Su mirada es bastante intensa y tiene las manos en los bolsillos.

―Entra un segundo, tengo que secarme el pelo.

―Vale. ―Encogiéndose de hombros, me sigue al piso de arriba.

En mi habitación, enciendo el secador y me pasó el cepillo por el pelo. Por el espejo miro cómo Edward se pasea, examinando mis fotos y mis libros.

―¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche? ―pregunto, apagando el secador y recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta.

―Hay una hoguera en La Push. Alice y Jasper van, ―dice.

Mi estómago cae hasta el suelo.

―Oh.

Él frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué?

―¿Y si Jake está allí? ―pregunto, cerrando mi bolso.

―¿Y qué si está? ―Edward parece irritado.

―Tienes razón. ―Suspiro―. Vamos.

―¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, Bella? Estamos en Forks, por el amor de Dios, ―gruñe.

―He dicho que vale. No te pongas así.

En el coche vamos en silencio. Si nos picamos tanto como amigos, tiemblo al pensar cómo seríamos como pareja.

Aun así, no puedo mentirme a mí misma. Estar con Edward siempre me ha hecho _sentir_ -incluso cuando me ha hecho sentir horrible.

Sin embargo, últimamente, no me hace sentirme horrible.

Me hace sentir ansiedad en el mejor de los sentidos.

Paramos para comprar cerveza y algo de picar antes de seguir nuestro camino hasta La Push. El aparcamiento cerca de la playa ya está lleno y eso me tranquiliza; aunque es probable que Jake esté ahí, también es cierto que está todo el mundo. Las vacaciones de Navidad traen a todos de vuelta a casa.

De alguna manera, casi sin que me haya dado cuenta, Edward y yo nos hemos convertido en una unidad. En Seattle parece algo natural, ya que allí vivimos en una apartada burbuja, pero en Forks me siento mucho más expuesta. Me recorren temblores de nervios y me pregunto de forma irracional si él cederá a la presión y se apartará.

¿Y si estar en casa es algo tóxico que le hace actuar como solía hacerlo? O peor, ¿y si yo empiezo a actuar como antes?

Pero intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no preocuparme. Llevamos la cerveza y la comida hasta un grupo de neveras que han sido colocadas juntas.

―¡Bella hola! ―Levanto la mirada al oír la familiar voz.

―Hola, Tyler. ―Sonrío, abrazándole ligeramente. Él sonríe ampliamente y saluda a Edward antes de seguir. Y entonces todo cae en su lugar -por todos lados vemos a gente que conocemos, que también nos conoce. Dando un trago a mi cerveza, empiezo a relajarme, porque la verdad... es que esto es bastante divertido. No puedo decir que me recuerde al instituto, porque esa parte de mi vida fue difícil y está llena de recuerdos dolorosos, pero puedo apreciarlo.

Está bien estar en casa. Pertenezco a este lugar.

Jasper y Alice se unen a nosotros y nos colocamos en una manta cerca del fuego, agradeciendo el calor y la luz.

Alguien le ofrece a Edward una calada de su porro y yo me tenso de forma automática. No me opongo a la marihuana, pero elijo no fumar. También siento aprensión porque Edward lo haga; no quiero verle portándose de forma extraña y volviendo a ser como antes, o explotando en una llama de falsa alegría y hablando sin parar con historias de colocado.

―Nah, estoy bien, ―dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y sonrío, bajando la mirada a mi regazo.

―Eres muy graciosa, ―dice con una risita.

―¿Por qué? ―Le echo una mirada.

―Estás tan preocupada...

Asiento, sonrojándome. Es cierto, lo estoy.

Él pone su mano en mi rodilla y mi corazón se salta un latido.

Alguien se sienta a mi otro lado, empujándome un poco.

―Perdona, ―dice, ruidosa y arrastradamente por el ron.

Arrugando la nariz, miro a Edward, que se mueve y, sin preguntar, tira de mí para sentarme entre sus piernas.

No me pregunta si está bien, porque sabe que sí.

Mi corazón late rápido y ruidoso, y me aparto el pelo a un lado para que él no lo tenga en la cara. Él curva su cuerpo sobre el mío y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro.

Quiero decirle lo que pienso y cómo me siento, que incluso cuando le odiaba le amaba y ahora que me cae bien le amo incluso más. Pero no puedo, todavía no. Puede que nunca.

Miro al fuego adormilada, temblando cuando su fría nariz me acaricia el cuello.

Mis ojos se centran y la ligereza en mi tripa se vuelve pesadez, como si un ladrillo hubiera caído en ella.

Jake está sentado justo frente a nosotros. Su mirada es incrédula y sus ojos están entrecerrados -parece dolido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ayer no pude actualizar, lo siento.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

En el próximo seguimos en la hoguera. ¿Qué pasará con Jake?

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

-Bells :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo veintidós

Me está mirando con tanta intensidad -sus ojos brillan más que las llamas naranjas que se elevan entre nosotros-, que cierro los ojos y me encojo instintivamente contra Edward.

Lo que probablemente no sea lo mejor que puedo hacer; quiero que mis actos sean verdaderos, no consecuencias del miedo o sentimientos de descontrol.

Dándome cuenta de que he acabado con la distancia física que me separa del chico que me rodea con sus brazos, me quedo helada y entro un segundo en pánico. Todavía nos movemos con cautela, y no puedo ser la primera en caer. No es que quiera jugar -para nada-, es solo... que él tiene la pelota, lo sepa o no.

Pero entonces siento sus labios en mi cuello, suaves, breves... solo lo suficiente para que un dolor baje por la boca de mi estómago hasta la parte más profunda de mi ser. De forma involuntaria, miro otra vez a Jake, pero se ha ido. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué quedarse y ver a su ex con otro? Empiezo a sentir ansiedad y culpa, y me pregunto si debería ir a intentar hablar con él o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

―¿Bella? ―La voz de Alice suena suave, casi con disculpa.

La miro.

―¿Sí?

―Sé que acabas de ponerte cómoda, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de mear. ¿Vienes conmigo? ―pregunta con timidez.

Edward se aparta de mí, llevándose la calidez consigo.

―Por supuesto, ―digo, poniéndome de pie.

Ni siquiera puedo mirar a Edward; es tan nuevo, tan frágil. Todavía estoy nerviosa con él a veces, sobre todo ahora que la pared protectora que había construido durante los años ha caído.

Alice y yo nos alejamos por la playa, y espero mientras ella se alivia tras un gran tronco.

―¿Quieres irte? ―dice a lo lejos. Su voz me llega con el aire.

―Nah. ―Tiemblo y me froto las manos con vigor.

Ella vuelve a unirse a mí y volvemos medio corriendo, contentas con la sensación de estar fuera por la noche.

Jake está con un grupo de amigos y parece que están a punto de marcharse. Tiro a Alice de la sudadera y ella se gira, con la pregunta en los ojos muy abiertos.

―Voy a... um... voy a ir a hablar con Jake un momento. Hace siglos que no le veo, ―digo, con el corazón golpeándome en el pecho.

―Vale, ―dice ella, apretándome la mano antes de dejarme sola.

Sam, el amigo de Jake, es el primero que me ve. Le veo decir algo y entonces Jake se da la vuelta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

―Hola, ―le saludo sin aliento, con el estómago hecho nudos.

Él mueve la cabeza, mirándome desde arriba.

―Hola, Bella.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―pregunto, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Él exhala y ríe un poco, bajando la mirada al suelo.

―¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hablar de eso?

No está enfadado, sino herido. No puedo evitar tragar el nudo que se está formando en mi garganta.

―Te echo de menos, eso es todo. Quería ver cómo estás.

―Te envié un correo el otro día, ―dice.

―Eso fue hace un mes. ―Frunzo el ceño―. Da igual, yo...

―Así que, parece que has encontrado tu sitio en Seattle, ―me interrumpe, moviendo la cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos encuentran los míos―. ¿Ese no es Edward Cullen? ¿Y su hermana?

―Conoces a Alice. ―Suspiro―. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

―Creí que le odiabas, ―dice suavemente. Es como si estuviéramos teniendo dos conversaciones en una.

―Yo... lo hacía. Pero ahora es diferente, él...

―Obviamente. ―Sonríe satisfecho, pasándose una mano por la cara.

―¿Vas a dejar que me explique o vas a seguir cortándome? ―pregunto, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no dejar que mi exasperación quede al descubierto. Tiene todo el derecho de sentirse herido, pero hace meses que rompimos.

Jake da un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Bella, no quiero pelear contigo. Sé que ahora eres feliz y me alegro pero, por favor, no me hagas hablar de ello. Es que todavía no puedo, ¿vale? Tienes algo bueno, una buena vida, y eso es genial. Solo... olvídame una temporada. No estoy listo para esto.

―Lo siento, ―digo, intentando no llorar.

―Lo sé. ―Asiente―. Yo también. Cuídate, ¿está bien?

―Está bien, ―digo, pero él ya se está marchando.

Respirando profundamente, me pongo en marcha hacia la hoguera, decidiendo coger otra cerveza antes. Cojo dos y vuelvo con Edward, que está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y tirando del borde de sus vaqueros.

―Gracias, ―dice, cogiendo la cerveza que le ofrezco.

―De nada. ―Me siento a su lado, sintiendo frío y consciente de que el momento que teníamos ya ha pasado.

―¿Está bien? ―Edward mira al fuego, rodando la botella entre las palmas de sus manos.

―En realidad no.

―¿Tú estás bien?

―Estaré bien. ―Me bebo el resto de la botella y la dejo en la arena.

* . *

En el coche quiero decirle a Edward que no estoy lista para ir a casa. Él conduce despacio, tamborileando los dedos al ritmo de la música.

Entra en mi calle y mis manos se ponen sudorosas. Es ahora o nunca.

―No quiero ir a casa todavía, ―suelto urgentemente.

Él frena, mirándome como si estuviera un poco loca.

―Vale...

Pasa de largo delante de mi casa y por el resto de la calle, y luego vuelve a pasar por el centro, callejeando por las silenciosas calles. La verdad es que no hay ningún lugar al que ir; después de todo, es medianoche en Forks.

No me sorprendo cuando aparca frente a su casa y apaga el motor.

―¿Quieres entrar un rato?

Asiento, abriendo la puerta.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que puse un pie en esta casa, pero tiene el mismo aspecto y olor -me hace sentir al mismo tiempo nostalgia y nervios. Sigo a Edward por las escaleras, preguntándome qué es lo que estamos haciendo, preguntándome cuántas chicas le han seguido por estas mismas escaleras de esta manera.

Él cierra la puerta de su habitación y luego pone música, y yo dejo mi bolso y me acerco a la ventana -mis ojos arden al ver que todavía tiene esas cortinas color marfil. Fuera hace demasiado frío, así que la ventana está cerrada, pero recuerdo la forma en que estas cortinas flotaban, como de gasa y de ensueño y suaves.

Edward me quita la chaqueta y me da la vuelta. Sus ojos están fijos en mi boca.

―Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

―Vale, ―susurro, esperando.

Se acerca más y me besa en la boca unas cuantas veces, y yo llevo las manos a su pelo de la forma en que siempre he querido hacerlo. Él me sostiene la cara y me besa con más fuerza, su lengua y la mía se deslizan juntas. Me encanta lo rugosa que es su barbilla.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que llega una semana tarde, pero he tenido problemas para subirlo. No sé si por culpa de la web o de mi conexión a internet, el caso es que ni siquiera era capaz de subir el documento, así que ha sido imposible publicarlo.

Pero bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Y está aquí. El capítulo 22. ¿Creeis que es el avance que esperábais? Pues ya vereis cuando leais el siguiente.

Aun así, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

No os voy a hacer esperar hasta el próximo domingo para leer el siguiente capítulo, así que mañana por la noche subiré el 23, que ya está corregido y listo para publicarse.

¡Hasta mañana!

-Bells :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo veintitrés

Debería haber traído pañuelos.

Por ahora, la manga de mi camiseta tendrá que valer. He estornudado unas doce veces desde que Renee me mandó al ático para buscar una caja de luces de Navidad que compró el año pasado. Se acaba de fundir uno de los juegos que rodea nuestro árbol y, en lugar de cambiar las bombillas, lo había tirado entero.

Así que, aquí estoy, polvorienta y estornudando. Parezco dos de los enanitos de Blancanieves.

Pero, gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores, al menos funciona la luz aquí arriba. Es solo una bombilla colgando de una cadena -muy tradicional en los áticos- y, aunque no da mucha luz, me permite ver por dónde voy.

Las luces no están donde mi madre ha dicho que estarían pero, tras buscar un poco más, las veo en la esquina del fondo. Tras abrir la caja para asegurarme de que están dentro, empiezo a moverme hacia las escaleras cuando otra caja más grande me llama la atención. Recuerdo esta caja de mi infancia, con su cerrojo oxidado y el tapizado que empieza a levantarse. La verdad es que es más un baúl, un sitio donde guardar souvenirs y recuerdos.

Arrodillándome, me subo el cuello de la camiseta sobre la nariz para evitar inhalar más polvo y abro la caja. Hay álbumes y fotos sueltas, entradas, premios ganados en la escuela media y dibujos infantiles. Con cuidado, cojo uno de los álbumes y empiezo a hojearlo -mi corazón se acelera porque sé que Rose sale en él.

Estoy en ese punto de mi vida en que puedo pensar en ella sin llorar, en que los recuerdos son tan dulces como amargos. En mis recuerdos ella no es perfecta, pero es mi hermana, y la quiero ahora tanto como siempre lo he hecho. Aun así, verla en esas fotos, con su sonrisa tan radiante, tan... Rose, y todas las cosas que le encantaba hacer... es un poco difícil y la Navidad ya me pone sentimental de por sí.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizan por mi cara al mirar este breve resumen de su vida, sobre todo de cuando éramos pequeñas. El siguiente álbum es más reciente y, al ver una foto de ella con Emmett, sé que debo guardarlo. Sus destinos estaban unidos de formas que nunca imaginaron y prefiero creer que, dónde sea que estén, están juntos.

A diferencia de mi madre, yo ya no creo que estén en este mundo o esta época.

Y eso es todo.

Una foto cae del álbum cuando lo suelto; la levanto hacia la luz, sonriendo al verla. Es un primer plano de Rose y yo en la playa, con nuestras caras pegadas. Aquel verano estábamos doradas, bronceadas por el sol y brillando después de pasar horas fuera. Es una de las pocas fotos en las que se aprecia que nos parecemos y la deslizo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para quedármela.

* . *

Mis padres insisten, casi de forma condescendiente, en que invite a Edward a cenar como "amigo", aunque saben perfectamente bien que es más que eso y que me niego a hablar de ello.

Si se sorprenden de que nos estemos viendo, no lo dejan ver y la comida es tranquila y cómoda, sin que falte la conversación.

Edward pregunta si quiero ir a dar una vuelta en coche después -sospecho que solo quiere estar a solas conmigo. Así que, obviamente, digo que sí y él me sigue al piso de arriba para sentarse y mirar mientras yo me abrigo para la fría noche.

Me gusta cuando me mira.

Esta noche, sin embargo, le atrae la foto de mi cómoda, esa que nos hicimos Rose y yo el verano en que yo tenía doce y ella acababa de cumplir los quince.

No estoy preparada para el golpe de amargura que siento en el pecho y me doy la vuelta, concentrándome en su lugar en abrocharme el abrigo y ponerme la bufanda.

Él no dice nada durante un rato y yo desearía que lo hiciera, desearía que soltase lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza. Se mece entre nosotros como una nube venenosa -la conexión, el recuerdo- y me doy cuenta de que he sido una tonta al pensar que podíamos dejarlo completamente atrás.

Incluso aunque yo pueda, él no.

Al final, me vuelvo hacia él. Está apoyado contra la pared y la foto vuelve a estar en la cómoda.

Me está mirando.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto, de forma un poco más brusca de lo que pretendo.

―Te pareces mucho a ella, ―dice en voz baja.

―Que conveniente para ti. ―Me quedo muy quieta, sintiéndome un poco helada.

Él frunce el ceño, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

―No es así. Lo que siento por ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento contigo.

―Oh, lo sé. Me lo dejaste saber desde el principio. ―Me siento al borde de la cama, acercándome los dedos a la boca para poder soplar aire cálido sobre ellos.

Desearía haber dejado al menos un par de mis guantes con los dedos intactos.

Al final, levanto la mirada hacia él y él sacude la cabeza, moviéndose para sentarse a mi lado.

―Supongo que me merezco eso. ―Su voz tiembla al hablar y eso me asusta, porque he visto a Edward hacer muchas cosas pero nunca le he visto llorar.

―No creo que nunca haya estado tan enfadado como lo estaba entonces. Espero no volver a estarlo. Incluso pensar en ello duele, ―dice, con la mirada fija en sus manos.

―A lo mejor _necesitas_ pensar en ello, ―digo―. A lo mejor eso te ayuda a seguir adelante. A mí me ayudó. Quiero decir que nunca lo superaré, pero puedo-

―Yo también fui a terapia, Bella, ―interrumpió―. Durante mucho tiempo. A lo que me refiero es a que no me gusta pensar en cómo me sentía en aquella época. En cómo actuaba.

Apoya su mano en mi muslo, sin mirarme todavía. De alguna manera, sus manos están muy calientes y desearía poder cogérselas.

―Estabas como... enamorado de Rosalie, ―susurro.

―No, ella me gustaba. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón se acelera y le miro con la boca un poco abierta -me ha pillado con la guardia completamente baja. Sé que nuestros sentimientos siempre han sido profundos, pero esto... esto no es lo que esperaba que dijera para nada.

―Creo... que tú solías amarme, ―continúa vacilante.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla ansiosa, asintiendo.

―Creo que lo hacía.

Él me aprieta la pierna y se levanta, levantándome con él.

―¿Lista para irnos?

―Mhm.

Mi corazón se salta un latido, mi estómago se llena de mariposas. Él parece más calmado ahora, más ligero, como si se sintiera feliz de haberlo soltado o algo. Me maravillo por el lugar en el que estamos hoy, por cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos en Forks.

―¿Bella?

Pestañeo, dándome cuenta de que estoy parada muy quieta como un zombi.

―Lo siento, estoy un poco asombrada por lo que has dicho. ―Sonrío débilmente.

―Yo también estoy un poco asombrado por haberlo dicho, ―dice, volviendo y deteniéndose muy cerca de mí. Estira la mano y me toca el pelo, acercándoselo a la cara para poder olerlo.

―Rarito. ―Río, abrazándole. La tensión se rompe y me doy cuenta de que nunca me he sentido más segura y cómoda con él.

Y es una sensación realmente buena.

―Yo también estoy un poco enamorada de ti, ―le susurro al oído.

Él me besa, juguetona pero también sugerentemente, como si me estuviera diciendo sin usar palabras lo que desea.

* * *

Ay Dios, ay Dios.

¡Se han dicho que se quieren!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.

El próximo lunes más. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos.

-Bells :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capítulo veinticuatro

Así que la amo.

Incluso aunque quiero consumirla, deslizarme en su interior, doblarme y escapar dentro de ella hasta olvidar quien soy... la amo. Ella ha sido paciente conmigo, puede que incluso cuando su amor por mí fue sofocado, dejándome sentir lo que siento.

Incluso en el coche la miro de reojo, viéndola mirar por la ventana y sonreír ocasionalmente. Sin mirar, estira su mano hacia la mía y yo se la doy; no es una sensación familiar, pero la estoy disfrutando inmensamente.

Hay algo en Bella que susurra "largo plazo" e intento apartarlo, no porque la idea del compromiso me asuste, sino porque quiero tomarme esto con tranquilidad. Para dejar que esto suceda, para dejarlo respirar, para hacer que funcione, necesita estar libre de expectativas.

Ella me mira con una de esas sonrisas que van acompañadas de un sonrojo.

Sí, claro. Tengo expectativas.

De las del tipo de para siempre y de las del tipo que me hacen desear que fuera apropiado parar el coche a un lado de la carretera, bajar su asiento, y tenerla con las sombras y los árboles como testigos.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―pregunta Bella, arañando suavemente la palma de mi mano con la uña de su pulgar.

―No sé. ―Me encojo de hombros, mirando la carretera con los ojos entrecerrados―. Simplemente me apetece conducir.

―Si no hiciera tanto frío podríamos ir a alguna parte a ver las estrellas, ―dice soñadora, mirando una vez más al exterior.

―Podemos hacerlo.

―Sí, pero no es lo mismo cuando estás dentro del coche.

―No, supongo que no lo es, ―admito.

Diez minutos después, aparco en mi casa.

―¿En serio, Edward? ―Ella ríe suavemente

―¿Qué? ―Creo que sería caballeroso abrirle la puerta, pero ya se ha bajado.

―Solo quieres volver a tenerme en tu habitación, ―bromea, y sé que está pensando en las últimas noches, cuando nos hemos besado durante unas cuantas horas.

―Cierto, pero ten fe, ―digo, dirigiendo el camino a través de la puerta y escaleras arriba.

Pasamos por delante de la puerta de mi habitación y llegamos al final del pasillo, subiendo el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

―¿Qué hay en el ático? ―pregunta y su voz flota detrás de mí en el casi-silencio como si no estuviera unida a ella.

―Seguramente lo mismo que en tu ático. ―Me detengo en el rellano―. Este es el tercer piso. El ático está más arriba.

―No sabía que hubiera un tercer piso, ―dice, y sé que está frunciendo el ceño, con la frente toda arrugada mientras intenta recordar.

―Alice y yo jugábamos mucho aquí arriba cuando éramos muy pequeños. ―Enciendo la luz cuando entramos en la habitación―. Mi madre lo usaba como un espacio de almacenamiento hasta la pasada primavera, cuando lo convirtió en una habitación de invitados.

Este piso está bien, de calmantes colores verdes, grises y azules -es diferente al resto de la casa, con sus colores más fríos. Las ventanas dan a la parte de atrás, hacia el bosque que hay tras la casa con la amplia extensión de cielo sobre él. En la ventana hay un telescopio que Garrett y Kate me dieron como regalo de graduación. Prácticamente me había convertido en un chico de la naturaleza en la salvaje Alaska, haciendo senderismo, acampando y mirando las estrellas -muchas noches me habían descubierto en el porche, con una o las dos gemelas en mi regazo, mirando la interminable cascada de estrellas y el ocasional cometa.

Forks es igualmente majestuoso en determinadas épocas del año, sobre todo en invierno, cuando hace frío y todo está claro.

Miro por la lente, ajustándola bien, y luego acerco a Bella.

―Guau, ―susurra, sujetando suavemente el telescopio con ambas manos―. Es...

Me tiro sobre la cama, agradablemente sorprendido por las gruesas mantas que encuentro debajo de mí, y la miro mirar las estrellas.

―El cielo parece una cúpula encendida llena de agujeros.* ―Me quito las zapatillas con los pies y éstas aterrizan con golpes sordos en la alfombra que hay junto a la cama.

Bella se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo mientras se acerca.

―Sí que lo parece... y, me encanta esa canción.

―A mí también.

Aquí arriba hace frío -puede que la calefacción central no llegue tan lejos- y ella tiembla al sentarse.

Me levanto y retiro las mantas; luego me meto entre ellas, llevándola conmigo. Ella se resiste, agachándose para desabrocharse las botas, y luego se tumba de lado, mirándome.

―Lo sabía. ―Sonríe satisfecha―. Solo querías llevarme a la cama.

―Hemos mirado las estrellas, ¿no? ―Enredo un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos.

―Mhm. ―Se acerca más y me besa.

La beso, colocando con facilidad mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, encontrando mi lugar entre sus muslos.

Sin tener en cuenta lo que hubiera pensado antes, no había sido mi intención amarla justo aquí, en esta cama, pero es imposible mantener el mismo nivel de intensidad baja cuando tu corazón va acelerado, tu polla está palpitando y la chica a la que has elegido te ha elegido a ti también, y ella está debajo de ti, gimiendo y susurrando que te ama.

Le quito los pantalones, empezando por la cintura, y tirando en las rodillas y de los gastados bordes -la chica lleva unos pantalones muy ajustados. Arrodillándome en la cama, me quito la cazadora y engancho los dedos en el cuello de mi camiseta para quitármela. Bella me mira como si nunca me hubiera visto sin camiseta, y me pregunto si tal vez es así.

Sin embargo, sé que yo nunca la he visto sin camiseta, así que la levanto hasta que está sentada y no malgasto tiempo en quitársela -me gusta la forma en que su pelo se enreda, cómo el marrón oscuro brilla contra la luz. Lleva un sujetador que se abrocha por delante, lo que está bien, y miro cómo se tumba contra las almohadas, desabrochándoselo con las dos manos. Se lo quito del todo y dejo que mis labios vayan dónde mis ojos quieren que lo hagan; me recompensa con sus manos en mi pelo y sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Como una flor, la abro pétalo a pétalo -es igual de hermosa y suave. No iré lento cuando me deje entrar, pero puedo ir lento ahora, sabiendo que después de esto el _entonces_ habrá terminado y estaremos para siempre en el _ahora._

* * *

*The sky resembles a back lit canopy with holes punched in it.

Es parte de la canción _Wish you were here_ de Incubus.

* * *

¡Hooooolaaaaaa!

Bueno, pues aquí está el penúltimo capítulo y yo estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido.

Subiré el último capítulo el lunes. Mientras, os dejo el summary de la próxima traducción que voy a subir:

Break Statement \- _Hambre, comida, fracaso, atiborrarse, vomitar. Repetir. Una rutina que se convierte en una vida que se convierte en un bucle sin un final imaginable, sin una forma de liberarse. Excepto una. Para ella es una conclusión inevitable, una cuestión de tiempo, una cuestión de cuando. Está lista para que suceda ya. Un extraño de ojos verdes es lo único que se interpone entre ella y la huida que anhela._

¡Hasta el lunes!

-Bells :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 **CURTAINS**

Capitulo veinticinco

Como una niña, me mantengo sentada, cautivada por el espectáculo que tengo ante mí, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos mientras otro rayo de luz incendia el horizonte -fuego azul sobre el agua negra, iluminando el final del crepúsculo.

―Ooooh.

Edward se mueve detrás de mí, su mano me hace cosquillas en la cadera.

―Ese ha sido bueno.

―Sí que lo ha sido. ―Tiemblo un poco y él sube más la calefacción del coche.

No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí arriba. Tenemos los mejores asientos de la casa, primera fila para el espectáculo de luces de la naturaleza. Se levanta una fuerte corriente de aire que sacude el coche de Edward al pasar como si fuera el Increíble Hulk.

Me mira con una exagerada preocupación y yo me echo a reír -lo amo.

Le amo.

―A lo mejor deberíamos irnos antes de que caigamos al agua, ―digo, cogiendo mi sudadera con capucha, que está entre la guantera y el asiento del conductor.

―Nop. ―Me mueve hacia abajo, al asiento trasero que todavía está resbaladizo de nuestro sudor.

―¿Compensando el tiempo perdido? ―bromeo, dejándole colocar mis brazos y piernas en el pequeño espacio. La última vez que hice algo así en un sitio como este ni siquiera me gustaba la persona. Fue raro, incómodo y sucio.

Pero esto... esto es normal, natural, sagrado y dulce.

Más temprano, me había contado sus fantasías del asiento trasero y yo me sentí más que feliz de ayudar -después de todo, le he deseado durante tanto tiempo que ya no importa el dónde.

Es raro cuando conoces a alguien que es de cierta forma y luego cambia, y te das cuenta de que la persona que conocías no es quién era de verdad. En cuanto a mí, siento que soy completamente yo de nuevo y no la niña que perdió su esencia.

Los años de desconexión entre Edward y yo sirvieron para un propósito más grande: dejarnos sanar sin que el otro fuera un obstáculo. Irónicamente, es Edward el que cree más en el destino ahora -yo creo en las elecciones; pero, al final, es bastante obvio que se supone que debemos hacer esto, estar así.

Edward desliza mi trasero hasta el borde del asiento y se arrodilla en el suelo, bajando la cara entre mis piernas.

―Puede que este no sea el mejor coche para esto, ―digo, enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

Él me ignora, lamiendo hasta que empiezo a temblar; y luego está en mi interior, incluso mientras me estoy corriendo.

Como lo hemos hecho en el asiento delantero hace menos de una hora, esta vez me lleva más tiempo y estoy casi dolorida cuando él termina. Pero es el tipo de dolor que me gusta, el tipo que me hará pensar en esto cada vez que me siente de una determinada manera o cuando esté en la ducha más tarde.

Un rayo alarmantemente cercano hace que todo brille y yo me tenso involuntariamente a su alrededor, con las manos agarrándole los brazos y los pies hundidos en sus muslos.

―Lo siento, ―susurro con una risita y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Él se incorpora, sonriéndome en la casi-oscuridad.

―La cosa se está poniendo fea ahí fuera.

―Me gustaba antes, cuando la tormenta solo estaba empezando. ―Le toco la cara, sintiéndome completamente líquida por dentro.

No quiero que esto acabe o se desvanezca nunca, lo que me da miedo y me hace sentir vulnerable porque _sé_ lo que es que te decepcionen.

Pero, por suerte para mí, Edward también lo sabe. Es raro cómo las cosas que nos hicieron más daño nos han unido de una buena manera, como si hubiéramos escapado de la nube pero nos hubiéramos quedado agarrados a su estela.

Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa de nuevo -su pelo me hace cosquillas en la frente.

Mañana volvemos a Seattle.

* . *

Edward no tiene cortinas en su apartamento, tiene persianas -largas y verticales, más bonitas que las que yo tenía en Forks. La ventana de su nueva habitación da al este y, por la mañana, la luz se derrite como mantequilla a través de las rendijas en estrechos rayos dorados que caen sobre las sábanas oscuras.

Me despierto la primera; bostezo y me estiro, dejando que los dedos de mis pies le toquen la pierna. Sé que cuando se despierte vendrá a mí, y me tocará, porque todavía estamos en ese momento en que nos deseamos todo el tiempo.

Pero, por ahora, disfruto del silencio; de la sensación de ser amada, deseada y estar a salvo en esta cama.

Su cama.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, pues este es el final. Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis llegado hasta aquí a pesar de lo que he tardado en actualizar a veces.

Me ha encantado leer vuestras opiniones en cada capítulo, y todavía estoy deseando ver qué pensais de este.

Nos vemos el lunes con mi nueva traducción.

-Bells :)

Break Statement \- _Hambre, comida, fracaso, atiborrarse, vomitar. Repetir. Una rutina que se convierte en una vida que se convierte en un bucle sin un final imaginable, sin una forma de liberarse. Excepto una. Para ella es una conclusión inevitable, una cuestión de tiempo, una cuestión de cuando. Está lista para que suceda ya. Un extraño de ojos verdes es lo único que se interpone entre ella y la huida que anhela._


End file.
